Arrow and the SHIELD
by AntBoy1
Summary: Third story in 'Flash the fastest avenger alive' series. After Devoe mind whipped the rest of the earth-1. Now Oliver rebuilds his life with the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and finds his place in this new world.
1. Chapter 1 pilot

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**This is the third story in 'Flash the fastest avenger: Iris west' story. I hope you enjoy this and please give some constructive feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

I am sitting at a desk in a dark room. A man in a formal uniform walks in. "So you want to offer me a job but why did you take me to an interrogation room?" I ask.

"Sorry, I didn't want to do this out in the open where anyone could here and I didn't want the agents to get nervy about you being where you can see private S.H.I.E.L.D. files," the man says. I nod. "Where are my manners, my names Phil Coulson," the man says.

"Oliver Queen, but I guess you already know that and know about where I'm from," I say.

"Your friend, Iris West told me some information about you," Phil says.

"So what's this job proposal?" I ask.

"Did Iris tell you about the alien invasion," Phil asks. I nod. "Well after it, the world changed, there are new threats and I am building a team to combat these threats."

"And why do you want me on it? I'm not even a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," I say.

"Well from what Iris tells me, you are more than equipped with skills a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent would need and you have faced threats which I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't found out that gods and aliens are real, your knowledge and skills would make you a great help for this team," Phil says.

"If I'm working with a team, I need to know who I'm working with," I say.

"Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, some of the youngest and brightest of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s science division, me, Grant Ward, a lone wolf but is very skilled in combat, but I haven't got him to join yet and Melinda May, ex-weapon expert who will be our pilot once I get her to join," Phil says. Phil throws five S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the table. "These are all of your teammates files, including mine, a show of good faith, I'm going to recruit agent May and Ward and then I'll come back for your answer." I nod. Phil walks out of the room.

* * *

Time skip.

Phil walks back in. "I'm in, on a few conditions," I say.

"Name them," Phil says.

"I don't have to tell them about my 'home' until I'm ready," I say. Phil nods. "You help me find my son and my sister," I say. Phil nods. "And you get me my bow and arrows like the ones Barton uses."

"Alright, we have a deal Mister Queen," Phil says. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." I crack a smile. "Meet me on the Bus, ASAP," Phil says.

"You do realize I don't own a ride," I say.

"You can come with me," Phil says.

* * *

Scene change.

Phil and me drive in a red car. We enter a hanger and see a giant airplane otherwise known as the _bus_. "I've been on m far share of private planes but that trumps them all by a lot," I say. The red car drives in the bus. "On of Coulson's old S.H.I.E.L.D. collectables," Fitz says. "Flame-throwers, world's first GPS. He's made for this c***," Fitz says. Me and Coulson exit the car. A man in an orange suit walks over to the car.

"Don't touch Lola," Phil says.

"And he calls it a girl's name," Fitz says.

"Hey, I'm Oliver Queen," I say.

"Jemma Simmons," Jemma says.

"Leo Fitz," Fitz says.

Grant stays silent and Coulson walks up the stairs. Grant and me follow him. "Lola is more than just a collectable you know, people often confuse the words, 'new' and 'improved'," Phil says. We get up to the top of the stairs and enter the next room. "This mobile command, they were in heavy rotation back in the ninety's," Phil says. Agents pass us. "But then we got a Helicarrier. Hey did you hear the one about the guy who's afraid of flying?"

"I've done a night jump into a drop zone under heavy fire, sir. I can handle it," Grant says.

"That was a joke. The first part of a, I'm not going to tell it now," Phil says.

"If you plan to unpack. Make it quick. Wheels are up in five," Melinda May says. "We may have a hit on one of the Rising Tide's routing points."  
"Who are the Rising Tide?" I ask. Melinda and Grant look at me.

"They're a hackers group who make work difficult for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Phil says to me. "We need to do some catching up," Melinda says. Melinda walks out.

"Is that who I think it is?" Grant asks.

"She's just a pilot," Phil says.

"Melinda May is just a pilot," Grant says. "Come on sir. What are you really playing?"

"Better stow your gear," Phil says.

* * *

Scene change, crime scene.

"This was a lab. Was this leased as a lab?" Jemma asks.

"Self-empowerment center," I reply.

"With top of the line motion sensor security system," Melinda adds.

"Ah. So a secret lab," Jemma says.

"Whatever they were doing, I doubt it's good," I say.

"And a superhero. Not a coincidence," Melinda says.

"Do you think they might have made this, superhero?" I ask. Melinda nods.

"So, was this explosion sabotage? Was it meant for him? Or are they in over their heads?" Melinda asks.

"Yep working the problem. Ladies, Gentleman, if you just…., sorry," Fitz says. Fitz see something near Jemma and walk over to it and kneels closer to it.

"If you're going to be in the field, agent Fitz, you have to get your hands dirty," Melinda says.

"No, I don't," Fitz says. I hear a beep. These drones start to fly. The drones inspect the room.

"See we designed with their own capabilities. So some record the dimensions and textures of the room. And then some testing the matter density, radiation," Jemma says.

"Impressive," I say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I've got something," Fitz says.

"Who's got it?" Jemma asks.

"Bashful," Fitz says.

"Aw," Jemma says.

I walk over to some ruble and pull out a security camera. "Security camera. Deep fried," I say.

"Yes, but that model has flash memory in case of blow outs. Now I could sync that with data from the motion detectors, and, with a little luck, images from before the blast," Fitz says. I nod. "And by luck, I mean unappreciated genius," Fitz says. I hand him the security camera.

"Yeah, We'll need it. Snow's reading some compounds that are…., Oh, my god," Jemma says.

"Explosive?" Melinda asks.

"Not of this earth," Jemma says as she lifts an object with her gloved hand.

* * *

Scene change, the Bus.

Phil places an I.D. card on a table. "Michael Peterson. Factory worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off, Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks," Phil says. "Best guess is somebody tells him they can make him strong again. Make him super."

"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want him?" Melinda says.

"Fitz. What do we have from the security footage? Before the blast," Phil says. Fitz pulls up a picture.

"What are we seeing?" Melinda asks.

"Well the man is angry at the other man," Fitz says.

"The footage is corrupt," Jemma says.

"Yeah. Like Cold War Russia corrupt," Fitz says.

"Yeah," Jemma says.

"I can't sync the time code without….," Fitz says.

"What if you had the audio?" Skye says. Everyone turns to look at her. "I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital files in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably…," Skye says.

"You could clean it up, can't you?" Jemma says. "Find a sync point and use a cross-filed validation to find….."

"But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the VITC is all…," Fitz says.

"Well is there a chrominance subcarrier?" Jemma asks.

"Yeah, attached to the back pocket. Brilliant," Fitz says. "That audio would be great."

"We will take that audio, please," Jemma says.

"Thank you, thank you, very much," Fitz says.

"Your van's here. But you were right. We couldn't decrypt the files," Phil says.

"The encryption's coupled to the GPS. Get my van back in that alley, and then I'm in business" Skye says.

"Agent Queen will escort you and on your way out, wake up Ward," Phil says.

"Audio files should be coming through. It's not compressed so it might take a minute," Skye says into her phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm getting it," Fitz says.

"So, when you get back. I'll show you my thing," Fitz says. "A thing. It's not… It's my hardware. My equipment! Let's hang out," Fitz says before declining the call.

"That should do it," Skye says closing her laptop.

"Let's head back," I say.

"All right….. let me just…..," Skye says but Michael Peterson jumps down and throws me into a wall. I fall unconscious.

I wake up to find Skye, her van and Michael Peterson are missing. I call Phil. "He took Skye, knocked me unconscious," I explain.

"You alright?" Phil asks.

"I'll live, when this is over I'll need a doctor but right now we need to figure out where they went," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"We're at the north entrance, Queen," Phil says through the communicator.

* * *

Scene change.

I an arrow into the fake police officers right shoulder and then drop down. I see Phil walk over to Michael. Phil places his gun on the ground. "You think that means anything? I know you have men everywhere waiting to put me down. I know how this plays out," Michael says.

"I don't, I know you have poison in your system. I know it's burning you up. Mike, the last guy who wore that exploded," Phil says pointing at the device on his arm.

"I'm not like the other guy. I'm…... it matters who I am, inside, if I'm a good person, if I'm strong," Mike says.

"I know you're strong. Your boy knows it. He needs you to let us help," Phil says.

"You took him! You took my wife, my job, my house," Mike says. Mike lifts up his hand to show a clear view of the machine. "You think this is killing me? all over, there's people, being pushed down, being robbed. One of them tries to stand up, you got to make an example out of him," Mike says. Mike pulls a pole out and holds it like a cricket bat.

"You bring this building down on us, will that help these people?" Phil says.

"That's a lie! All you do is lie!" Mike shouts. Skye runs over. Mike smashes a post. "You said if we work hard, if we did right, we'd have a place. You said it was enough to be a man. But there's better than man. There's gods. And the rest of us, what are we? They're giants. We're what they step on," Mike shouts. Phil walks over to him.

"I know. I've seen giants up close and that privilege cost me. But the good ones, the real deal? They're not heroes because of what they have that we don't. It's what they do with it. You're right, Mike. It matters who you are," Phil says.

"I could, you know? Be a hero," Mike says.

"I'm counting on it," Phil says. Mike gets shot in the head by something. Jemma runs down to inspect and turns her head up with a smile. Skye sighs. I drop down from the second floor next to them. "We did it," I say.

* * *

**How was that? Please give some constructive feedback. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2 084

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: 084

Objects are thrown out of a blue van. Skye walks out holding a cardboard box and two bags on her shoulders a man in an orange uniform walks over to the van. "Hey, no joyrides, okay? That's my house," Skye says.

"No worries," The man in orange says. He places a small tetrahedron shaped device on the hood of her van. The engine of the van then starts up.

"Where do they think of this stuff?" Skye asks.

Skye walks into the Bus. "Hey," I say. "Need a hand?"

"I'm good," Skye says. Skye starts to walk to her room. I follow her.

"So what do you think of S.H.I. . so far?" I ask.

"I'm not actually sure," Skye says.

"If you need any help or a friend, you can come to me," I say.

"Thanks, agent Queen," Skye says.

"You can call me Ollie," I say. Skye breaks into laughter.

"Seriously? That's your name?" Skye says. I smile.

"As my sister says, 'Worst nick name ever'," I say. My smile bends into a frown.

"Is everything alright?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, it's fine," I reply. As we walk we see Fitz and Jemma.

"Agent Coulson told us the news. What a wonderful surprise. Isn't it Fitz," Jemma says.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's a surprise," Fitz says.

"No. It's wonderful. You must be very excited," Jemma says.

"Yep. First day of school," Skye says. Skye hands Fitz her box of belongings.

"Okay, so, it's just… Sorry. Yeah," Jemma says as she walks up the stairs. Fitz follows her. Skye and me follow them.

"Officially it's an Airborne Mobile Command Station, but we call it the Bus," Fitz says. We walk into a room where we see May, Phil and Ward arguing. "We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know? Because of the danger," Fitz explains.

"Yeah, I've been up here before but I didn't see much, because of the bag that Agent Ward put over my head," Skye says.

"Yes, so sorry about that. Water?" Jemma says. Jemma hands Skye a bottle of water.

"Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it," May says over the speakers.

"What's that mean?" Skye and me ask.

"No backing out now. Let's find a bunk for our guests," Jemma says.

"Yeah, and there's only one left and it's right next to mine," Fitz says.

"I guess I'll have to share with someone then," I say.

"There's only one bed per room," Fitz says.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I say.

"Won't that be uncomfortable," Skye asks. We walk over to a room with only a TV with the S. .L.D. symbol on it and a bed.

"No, I don't get uncomfortable," I say. Fitz walks in and places the box on the bed.

"So… Sorry. You can…..," Fitz says before running off. Skye places her bags on the floor of her new room. Ward walks over and knocks on the wall.

"Hey. I know we didn't really…..," Skye says.

"Might want to read that," Ward says. Ward hands her the schematics of the plane. "This isn't like other planes." Ward walks off. Skye unfolds the schematics.

"You can say that again," Skye says.

"Say what again?" Phil asks as he walks over.

"Sweet ride," Skye says.

"I got a little goodwill from Director Fury when I got hit right before the battle of New York," Phil says.

"You took a bullet?" Skye asks.

"Ish. An Asgardian stabbed me in the heart with a Chitauri scepter. The effect was similar. Got a few weeks R&R in this plane. Had it completely refurbished. Studs up. Spared no expense," Phil explains.

"Yeah. Agent Ward told me they sent you to Tahiti," Skye says.

"It's a magical place," Phil says.

"You mentioned that," Skye says.

"Here. Use a coaster," Phil says. Phil passes her a coaster. "I'd buckle up." Skye and me sit down at a table.

"I don't even know where we're going," Skye says.

"Peru. That's were the 084 was reported," Phil says.

"What's an 084?" I ask.

"An object of unknown origin. Kind of like you two," Phil says.

"Team goes in. Determines if it's useful or possess a threat. The last one turned out to be pretty interesting," Phil says.

"And what was the last one?" Skye asks. Skye takes a drink from her bottle.

"A hammer," Phil says.

* * *

Scene change.

I get out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. truck. "Tyre tracks 40 minutes back. I'll check them against the site's trucks. Make sure we're alone," Ward says.

"Too much exposure here. I'm gonna find a place to park," May says. May closes the door to the truck.

"I would love to see a capuchin in the wild. Maybe even a yellow-tailed woolly monkey. You know Peru has twenty-three different species of monkey," Fitz says.

"Yeah, and close to two-hundred species of snakes. The shushupe has a fascinating venom. It's neurotoxin and hemolytic," Jemma says.

"Trust me, snakes are horrible. My last time I got bit I would have died if Slade hadn't found that antidote," I say. Jemma raises an eyebrow.

"Whose Slade?" Jemma asks.

"He's a friend," I say. "When he's not under super solider serums that make him and crazy and want to kill me," I add. _S***, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, _I think. "Ops, forget I said anything," I say. We walk through some leaves and we see a temple gaining everyone's attention, including Jemma and Fitz. _Saved by the temple of doom. Great, _I think.

"Look at this," Jemma says.

"We should warn the people who live around here if the 084 is dangerous. They're already dealing with anti-mining rebels and the Shining Path guerrillas. I could post something," Skye says.

"Do you remember the panic when the anti-matter meteor splashed down just off the coast of Miami nearly devour the city?" Phil says.

"No," Skye says.

"Precisely," Phil says. "Because we kept it quiet and contained."

"So what am I doing?" Skye asks.

"Well, if it gets out I might need you to create some kind of diversion. Put the public on the wrong sense," Phil says.

"So everything that I'm against," Skye says.

"Yep," Phil says. Phil walks up a stairway and to a man at half way to the top of the staircase. "Good morning professor. I'm agent Coulson, with S.H.I.E.L.D. I understand you made an interesting discovery."

"I'm not sure how to explain it. This temple dates back to at least five-hundred years. It's filled with pre-Incan artifacts. One of them is impossible. And looks like it might be dangerous," the Professor says.

"We'll that why we're here," Phil says. We enter the temple. We look to see some advanced device implanted into a wall.

"Exactly as we found it," the professor says.

"Who else knows about this?" Phil asks.

"Just the ministry. I believe they are the ones that contacted you," The professor says.

"Sir, I need you and your team to evacuate the site until we determine the risk associated with this object," Phil says. A drone flies in front of the professor.

"Leave the man alone," Jemma says. The drone flies over to the 084.

"Now. For your own safety," Phil says. The professor leaves the temple.

"There's nothing about this anywhere. It's amazing. I searched every data stream. What do we got here? Guys?" Skye asks. Skye walks over to the device.

"Whoa, Careful I…. No. Wouldn't do that," Fitz says. Skye moves her hand away from the device.

"The objects placement in fossiliferous formations suggest it's been here for at least one-thousand-five-hundred years. That predates this temple by a millennium. Maybe it's alien," Jemma says.

"Yeah, but the shape and the craftsmanship, it's almost German," Fitz says.

"Sir," Ward says through the speaker.

"Go," Phil says.

"We have a situation," Ward says.

"Lots of rebels in the area," Skye says.

"Not enough gunfire. Keep working. I'm on my way," Phil says. I grab an arrow and slot it in my bow before following. We exit the temple to see soldiers everywhere. Phil says somethings in Spanish. Then a woman with a couple of men walk over.

"Phillip?" The woman asks.

"Camilla? Do you mind?" Phil says.

"After you," Camilla replies. Phil nods. Ward lets go of an agent and I slowly retract my arrow and put it in my quiver. May lowers her guns. Camilla says something in Spanish. Camilla's men lower their weapons. Camilla walks over to Phil. "And know for a proper hello," Camilla says before kissing Phil's check.

"Comandante. A promotion. Congratulations," Phil says.

"Three years ago, but thank you," Camilla says.

"Agent Melinda May. Agent Grant Ward. Agent Oliver Queen. This is comandante Camilla Reyes. She's with the Policia Militar del Peru. We used to work together back in the day. Let the team know everything's okay," Phil says. Ward and me walks to the temple.

"I know you found a strange object on Peruvian soil. We should have a conversation about how to proceed," Camilla says.

"Of course. But an 084 supersedes all national claims," Phil says.

"You look good," Camilla says.

"I work out," Phil replies.

"Come, let me show you something," Phil says.

* * *

Meanwhile in the temple.

"Are you seeing this? It's alive," Fitz says.

"'Alive,' alive?" Skye asks.

"It has a functioning powered source," Fitz says.

"Sleepy's reading radionuclides, but they don't match any isotope," Jemma says.

"I get temporal matches, but even then they seem to shift. Is that even possible," Fitz says.

"It depends on the shifting of the temporal radio stuff, so….," Skye says. Jemma and Fitz stare at her. "It's totally weird, right?" Fitz nods. "I'm gonna go check on Coulson." Ward and me enter the room.

"We've got company, National police," I say.

"What?" Jemma asks.

"Why are they here?" Fitz asks. I point at the device in the wall.

"They heard about the object. They're probably here to protect it. This area has lots of rebel uprisings," Ward says.

"Yeah, people are fighting back against the government's mining polices. It's pretty kick-a**," Skye says.

"Yeah. It's kick a**. All the violence," Ward says sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm saying," Skye says.

"I know it's what you're typing. In your van, alone, where it's safe. How much longer?" Ward says.

"What's the hurry?" Jemma says.

"Are we in danger?" Fitz asks.

"Not if everyone does their job," Ward says. He turns to Skye. "What is yours exactly." Explosions sound and dust falls from the roof. "Sounds like they're engaging rebels. Let's go. There coming for it. Come on." The drone flies into Fitz's hands. Jemma and Fitz bend down and Fitz puts the Drone back in case.

"We need a containment case for the 084," Jemma says.

"There's no time," Ward replies.

"But it has a fluctuating power core. Frequency way above ten exahertz," Fitz says. The ground rubles and more dust falls down. I walk over to the 084 and pull it out of the rock. "Whoa!" Fitz says running towards me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! You did not just pull the wall. What is the matter with you? Do you realize we do not know the amount of photon emissions coming out of this… Okay? And we don't know what'll happen if it gets excited." While Fitz shouts at me everyone packs everything up.

"Fitz, come on!" Jemma says. Everyone runs out. When we exit we are fired at.

"Move back!" I shout. Everyone runs back into the temple.

"Queen, I have a plan, you look after them," Ward says. I nod. Ward moves out holding a gun and a spear like metallic object. We hear Camilla shout something in Spanish and suddenly all here me jump to the floor. Ward jumps out into the field and plants the spear like metallic object into the ground. Ward presses a button and an object slits off the spear like metallic object and flies into the air. Ward ducks as far down to the ground as he can. The piece of the spear like metallic object explodes knocking the rebels to the ground.

"My truck," Camilla shouts. Camilla runs and then shouts something in Spanish.

"Let's go," I order. Skye, Fitz and Jemma start to run and I run behind them keeping an eye on the surroundings. I see a rebel aiming his gun at us and I shoot him in the shoulder with an arrow. A truck pulls up in front of us and May opens the door. "Move! Now!" May shouts.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Jemma says as she, Skye, Fitz, Ward and me run to the truck.

"Yes, of course," Fitz says.

* * *

Scene change, the Bus.

"Cut it pretty close, sir," Ward says.

"Did want to leave anyone behind," Phil replies.

"I got to say, I miss my van," Skye says.

"Now, what was the problem?" Ward asks.

"As I said before, this device has a high frequency fluctuating sub-material compression…..," Fitz explains.

"Fitz, in English," Ward adds.

"The 084 is fueled by Tesseract technology. HYDRA, World War II. Captain America. It's full of lethal amounts of gamma Radiation," Fitz says.

"Gamma? You're saying it's nuclear?" Ward asks.

"No. He's saying it's much, much worse," Phil says.

Time skip.

"Are you mental? I did explain in great deal exactly what I meant using the Queen's bloody English!" Fitz says.

"Well, no offence, I didn't learn that in any of the four Ivy league schools I dropped out of," I reply.

Everyone gets into arguments. "Guys, stop it, we are on a plane with an alien weapon so, this is serious," I say. Everyone ignores me and continues to argue. Phil walks in.

"Do we have a problem here?" Phil asks.

"No, sir. Just working om our communication. Not everyone was prepared for a fire fight," Ward says.

"We got out, didn't lose anyone, saved a few of theirs. I'd say we did alright," Phil says. "Anything else?" Skye raises her hand.

"Yeah, I have a small question. Because I've been feeling like the tag-along hayseed rookie, but now I get the sense that Ward doesn't know which one's Simmons and which one's Fitz, and they've seen less gunfire then me, and Oliver seems to know less about S.H.I.E.L.D. than me, and I'm no rocket scientist, but is this your first mission together?" Skye asks.

"No. Of course not. It's our second," Jemma says.

"I was your first? That's sweet," Skye says.

"You're amused?" Ward asks.

"I'm terrified! I am in way over my head, but I've been on this team just as long as any of you. I might as well be team captain," Skye says. Jemma scoffs. "Just joking. But maybe that's not a bad idea, because these guys do not like each other much."

"This isn't about that. I am a specialist. Today, I could have eliminated the enemy threat if I was working alone. But I had none combat agents and an idiot with a bow and arrow!" Ward shouts.

"It's so typical. Who do you think designs your equipment?" Jemma says.

"I'm sorry your majesty," I say sarcastically. "But I hate to break it to you, but we are all equals, Jemma and Fitz are two of the smartest people I have ever meat and I meet them yesterday, Skye, she things out of the box and can hack into almost anything, and then me, I've been through hell and back, I've seen things, magic, aliens, time travel, stop being all high and mighty!"

"See, them proving the point I just made?" Skye says.

"You're not wrong. We still need to iron out the kinks. But, Ward, you can speak six languages, Oliver, you know more about the impossible than anyone here and are one of the most skilled men alive, Simmons you have two PhDs in fields I can't even pronounce, and, Fitz you are a rocket scientist, so work it out," Phil says. Phil walks out.

"I'm good at stuff, too!" Skye shouts.

* * *

Scene change.

I was sitting in Skye's room, looking at a picture of William. I hear a bottle smash. _S***, _I think. I get change into my Green Arrow costume. Two of the Spanish soldiers walk in. I lock two arrows into my quiver and fire them into the men's shoulders. I remove the duct to the air conditioner off. I crawl into it. While crawling I hear something. Phil's voice "The reason I'm still alive is because you need me to verify the change of routes for your pilot when HQ calls in any minute now," Phil says.

"I'd appreciate that, I'd also appreciate if you tell me where your agent is, the one who shot two arrows in my men," Camilla says.

"But if I don't, S.H.I.E.L.D. will shoot this aircraft out of the sky. That'll take the 084 out of your hands. Maybe I should let them," Phil says.

"No, I think you'll make the call. You already handed me your plane for the life of one of your little lab rats. If I open the cargo hold, you lose them all. And you are such a sentimentalist," Camilla says. I crawl towards the cargo bay.

Scene change.

Fitz, Jemma, Ward, May and Skye are all sitting tied up to the cargo bay. "This is my fault, I should have learnt Kung-Fu," Fitz says.

"Oh, yeah, but I shouldn't have pushed you into the field into the first place. You weren't ready," Jemma says.

"It was my job to make a proper threat assessment," Ward says. I flip the guard over the railing knocking him out.

"Guys, what's the plan?" I ask. Everyone looks at me in shock.

Time skip.

"Okay, we're sure, right? Everyone sure?" Skye says.

"We're all on board," Jemma says.

"Yeah, let's do this fast," Fitz says.

"No turning back, no freezing up," Ward says.

"Because if we do everyone dies," Fitz says.

"So, what are we waiting for?" I ask. We hear a car start up and turn to see May.

"You guys talk a lot," May says. We walk out of the way as May gets in the car and drives it into the lab window.

* * *

Scene change.

"Simmons? Forget what I said before. This is the moment that we'll regret," Fitz says. Fitz presses a button on his laptop. We hear an explosion on the upper levels of the bus. A green light appears on a machine next to the door as well as letting out a beep.

"It worked the drop in cabin pressure released the doors," Jemma says.

"I'll take care of the soldiers, you guys get to the 084," I say.

"And Coulson?" Fitz asks.

"Let's hope he can take care of himself," Ward says.

* * *

Scene change.

I open the door. A soldier aims his gun at me. I fire an arrow stabbing into the soldier's chest. Another one in front of me aims his gun and I knock it out of his hands by bashing it with my bow. I then kick him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Three soldiers jump on me; tackling me to the ground. "Go now! Protect the 084!" I order. Fitz, Jemma, Ward and Skye look for the 084. I head-butt the guy holding my feet down knocking him off of me and then I kick the same solider in the stomach knock that solider even further back. I then use my left hand to punch the guy holding my right arm taking the guy holding my left arm with me. The guy holding my right arm lets go. I then kick the guy holding my left arm back. I then fire an arrow which goes into the guy who was holding don my legs and knocking him into a wall which the arrow stabs and gets stuck to. I punch the guy who was holding my left arm and he stumbles and gets sucked out of the plane. I turn to the guy holding my right arm and I punch him repeatedly knocking him out and I anchor him to the couch by stabbing his hand with an arrow that is stabbing into the couch as well.

"We got it, reel us back in!" I hear Skye shout.

"What are you doing!" I hear Jemma shout.

"Trust me!" I hear Skye rely. I knock out another solider by punching him in the head. I see he is being sucked into towards the hole. I grab him.

"Hold on!" I shout. The Solider tries to climb up my arm but the part of his shirt that I'm hold rips off and the solider falls through the hole in the wall. I lose my grip but an air-filled plastic boat plugs the hole before I reach. Skye walks over and helps me off of the floor.

"No other way in, huh? I was just starting to warm up to this place," Phil says.

"The 084 is cooling and stable. But we should call HQ and get it to The Slingshot as soon as possible," Fitz says. Phil turns to Camilla who is tied to a pole on the ground.

"Told you they were good," Phil says.

* * *

Scene change.

Fitz, Simmons and me walk into the cargo deck. "Hey, come on. You guys don't want to miss this," Fitz says. Fitz Jemma and me sit down. "So it'll take about one-hundred and eighty days to reach the sun. Now, yes of course, it would've been faster if they used hydrogen-fueled APU'S, bat there having fun," Fitz says. Everyone comes over and Jemma hands everyone a drink.

"How many of those have you guys had?" Skye asks. Jemma laughs.

"Skye, it's important when in the field to unwind from time to time," Jemma says, Jemma passes Skye a drink.

"Especially after a hard day of everyone almost dying," Fitz says.

"Which doesn't happen all every day, right?" Jemma asks.  
"In my old job it did," I say.

"Well in this job it's an anomaly. An irregularity. Not the norm," Jemma says.

"Speaking of not the norm. Whose idea was it to blow a hole in my plane?" Phil says.

"May said that the doors were tied to the pressurization, so I thought….," Skye says.

"So we thought it was the only way to release them," Jemma says.

"It was everyone's idea, sir," Ward adds.

"Yeah, it was quite genius really," Fitz says.

"Nice work," Phil says.

"All clear for lift off," A S.H.I. . agent says into the speakers.

"Time for blast off," Fitz says. "Launching in three, two….," Fitz says holding his noise. Jemma and me laugh. Then a rocket launches into the sky. "The trajectory will take it beyond the Lagrange points so that it doesn't hit Herschel."

"Yeah, and there hasn't been any coronal mass ejections., so it should lose telemetry," Jemma adds.

"Guys, English," Ward says.

* * *

**How was that? Good or Bad? Also, I want to do a chapter for Oliver, someone from his past coming back, so please vote on what should happen in that chapter. I also decided to leave some skipped in the story since i felt it wasn't needed. Please give me any suggests and constructive feedback. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3 the asset

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 the asset

The team walks into the briefing room to see Phil waiting for us. "A few minutes ago a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport was attacked while carrying a priority red protection asset, off Route Seventy-six Sterling road," Phil explains.

"Priority red?" Jemma asks.

"The asset was Canadian physicist," Phil says. He shows them a picture of him. "Dr. Frank Hall, known for his work….."

"Oh, no, not Frank," Jemma says.

"Doctor Hall?" Fitz asks. "He was out chemical kinetic advisor our second year."  
"Yeah, he's so enthusiastic about science, we just adore him. We can rescue him, can't we?" Jemma says.

"He's one of ours. We're gonna try," Phil says.

"If Jemma and Fitz think he's good at science, then I don't want to imagine the weapons his kidnappers could force hm to make," I say.

"And the attackers?" Ward asks.

"Invisible," Phil says.

"Wait. Invisible. Cool," Skye says. Skye says laughing. Skye stops when Ward glares at her. "But terrible."

* * *

Scene change.

"Doctor Hall was an asset?" Skye asks.

"One of a select few scientists S.H.I.E.L.D. has been protecting. People our enemies would love to get their hands on. We keep them hidden, keep them on the move," Phil explains.

"Which is why Fitz and I were so lucky to have him," Jemma says.

"We don't have him anymore," Phil says.

"And what does priority red mean?" Skye asks.

"It means security should've been….," Phil says. Phil sees a truck in a tree and we stop walking. "Heavy."

"It was pretty damn scary. And I don't scare easily, boss," the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent says.

"Nothing in the air? From above?" May asks.

"And nothing over our shoulder," the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent says.

"What's scary is, they knew our route. They were waiting for us," the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent says.

"Are you saying they were working with somebody inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Phil asks.

"Sorry to say, it had to be," the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent says.

"Fitz, what am I seeing here?" Jemma asks.

"Well, I'm not wearing the full-spectrum goggles I designed, so," Fitz says. Fitz laughs. "No clue." Fitz walks over to Jemma. "let me have a look."

"No, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Don't move. Wait a second," Jemma says. Jemma grabs some rocks off the ground and throws it in the air. The rocks start to float and spin around in the air.

"What the hell?" May asks.

"I think the electro-static field scanner activated some….. thing," Jemma says.

"Ok. Can we deactivate it? Now?" Phil asks. Jemma presses a few buttons causing the rocks to spin faster.

"You have increased the density!" Fitz shouts.

"I tried, Fitz!" Jemma replies. Fitz takes the tablet.

"Fitz!" May shouts. Fitz presses a few button and the machine explodes and the rocks fall the ground. Jemma bends down and picks up a small object.

"That did all this," Jemma says. Phil snatches it and inspects it.

"What is that?" Skye asks.

"Something big," Phil says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Either someone cracked our comm system, or Doctor Hall's movements leaked from inside S.H.I.E.L.D.," Phil says.

"You really think we have a mole?" May says.

"I think you should go through communication logs. Rule it out. We'll work the tractor tread that we found on the scene," Phil says.

"I can do that. Instead of pull-ups. I can upload the image of the tread pattern and check to see if there's any….," Skye says.

"Already done," Ward says. "Matched it to a two thousand and ten model. Found a list of purchasers within five hundred mile radius, narrowed down to those with financial troubles, or a propensity for risk-taking. Three suspects," Ward says. Images of their faces are projected onto a screen.

"Who may have sold their construction equipment to the kidnappers. We'll ask," Phil says.

"Hey," Skye says. "So, Ward said a funny thing. "He said that you guys don't have a truth serum." Phil smiles at her.

"Did he? Ward said that?" Phil asks.

"Yeah," Skye says.

"Interesting," Phil replies.

"Yeah," Skye says. Phil walks away. "Hey, wait, but….. I…." May walks into the room holding a folder with hundreds of sheets of paper.

"Hey," May says and places the folder in Skye's arms.

"Do you want me to bench press this?" Skye asks.

"Read it," May replies. "Every communication out of HQ since they decided to transfer Doctor Hall." May walks off.

"Hang in there, Doc. It's gonna be a while," Skye says.

"You want help?" I ask.

"Yeah," Skye replies.

* * *

Time skip.

"Gravitonium," Fitz says.

"It's an extremely rare, high-atomic number element…," Fitz says.

"…that powers the device. So extremely rare that most people didn't believe it existed, much less the theory that isolated positive charge…," Jemma says.

"Yeah, would turn the flow from isotropic…," Fitz says.

"Guys? High school drop out here," Skye says. "How does the device work again."  
"Well, Gravitonium distorts gravity field within itself, causing an undulating, amorphous shape," Jemma says.

"Which causes these, um, wiggly bits here," Fitz says pointing at a part of the diagram on the screen. "But when an electric current is applied, the Gravitonium solidifies, and those gravity fields erupt, randomly changing the rules of gravity around it," Fitz explains.

"So it would be able to make a car fly and crash to the ground?" I ask.

"Yes, and guess which genius published evert theory about Gravitonium, and possible applications? Year ago." Jemma asks.

"Doctor Franklin Hall," Skye says.

"Correct," Fitz says.

"What would happen if they got Doctor Hall to turn it into a weapon?" I ask.

"Catastrophe," Jemma says.

"Doctor Hall attended the university of Cambridge at the same time as Ian Quinn," Fitz says.

"Coulson may be off on this. Quinn is a notoriously good guy. His charity endowment's something like eight billion dollars," Skye says.

"Yes. With money he made from leeching the Earth of its resources. Looks like he's dug up another," Jemma says.

* * *

Scene change.

"The man's a prisoner and it's up to us to get him out," Phil says.

"We've checked the specs," Ward says. "There's no way into Quinn's compound without a large S.H.I.E.L.D. strike force or a man inside." Skye walks into the room. "He's got neodymium laser fencing surrounding the property."

"They'll never allow a strike force into Matta," Phil says. "Plus, this weekend Quinn worldwide's got its annual shareholders' gathering. We'd risk global outrage. But….."

"If we go in alone…..," May says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can disavow us, claim ignorance," Phil says.

"Without a man inside. It's impossible," May says. "Unless you're immune to pulse laser emissions."

"If we had a monkey we could get in," Fitz says. I face palm.

"Oh, Fitz!" Jemma shouts.

"If we had a small monkey, he could slip through the sensors and disable the fence power source with his adorable little hands," Fitz says.

"I could go in," Skye says.

"Drop me in the hills outside of Valletta. I'll spend a few weeks establish a cover, gathering intel…," Ward says.

"Hall doesn't have a few weeks," Phil says.

"Guys!' I shout. Everyone turns to me. "Skye has a plan."

"I could go in," Skye adds.

"Skye, this is serious," Ward says.

"Wait," Phil says. Phil walks over. "What are you saying?" Phil asks.

"We'll, I'm not an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., so I can go in without breaking all these stupid rules," Skye says.

"International laws," Jemma corrects.

"This isn't something the Rising Tide can hack, Skye," Ward says.

"Did you hear the deadly lasers part? Without a brave monkey….," Fitz says. Jemma sighs.

"You said you could go in with a man inside," Skye says.

"And you want to be that man?" May asks.

"Fitz-Simmons love the guy, and he needs help," Skye says. "They could be torturing him. Or worse, making him do straight training." I roll my eyes.

"But you don't have the background, or clearance, or experience with any of this," Ward says.

"I know," Skye says. Skye flips her phone so we can see the screen. "But, I've got an invitation. Well, technically it's an e-vite."

* * *

Scene change.

"Skye will walk in the front door," Phil says. "The only external access point to Quinn's underground facility is from a beach cove. A two-man extraction team could slip in there, but it's not easy. Fits-Simmons."

"The perimeter is surrounded by a two-hundred foot high neodymium laser grid," Fitz says. "Touch it, and you toast."

"Dead toast," Colson says. "The only way to disable the grid is to crack the system and trigger a reboot. This would give the team three seconds to cross. Of course, Quinn's too smart to allow any wireless access on his property."

"That's where I come in," Skye says.

"Yes," Jemma says. Jemma holds a makeup mirror "Working compact. Holds up under X-ray." Fitz grabs the mirror.

"Desert Rose, to match your complexion. But, oh, what's this?" Fitz says. The mirror's screen has four red square figures on the right. "A readout, Okay?" The squares move to the left and changes color to green. "It turns green if you're in close enough proximity to a computer to gain wireless access."

"And when it does, you just drop it nearby and walk out," Jemma says. "We'll do the rest. As easy as pie."

"Or it will be, if you stick to the plan," Ward says as he cocks his gun.

"Got it. Plan. Green. Drop. Walk. Pie," Skye says. Phil and May have their private conversation.

"Alright team, let's suit up," May says.

"Sir, could I take the mission off?" I ask.

"Why?" Phil replies. I look at the ground and bit my lip. "Oh, that, sure, we'll call you if we need you," Phil says. I nod and walk to my room.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk into Phil's office. "Sir, we need to get to the hub, now," I say.

"Why?" Phil asks.

"Visitor from Earth-1, he was wrongfully arrested, by S.H.I.E.L.D.," I say.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will not be a based off of an episode and based around Oliver. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Earth-54

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy. Sorry, short chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4 Earth-54

I run into a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding room. I look at the man sitting at the table. Phil, Jemma, Skye, Ward, May and Fitz enter the room. "Slade? That you?" I ask.

"It's me kid," Slade replies. Director Fury enters the room.

"What is going on?" Fury asks.

"We- we would like to know that too, Director," Fitz replies.

"Director, team, this is Slade Wilson. Slade, this is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick fury and this is my new team," I say point at each person prospectively.

"And who's mister Wilson?" May asks.

"He's one of my best friend's. From Earth-1," I say. Fury and Phil let out a sigh.

"Another one? How many more are coming?" Fury asks. Jemma, Fitz, Skye, Ward and May look at each other in confusion. I shrug.

"Okay!" Skye says. "For those of us who don't know what Earth-1 is. What is it?" I sigh and turn to them.

"Alright. Have any of you heard of the multiverse theory?" I ask.

"The theory where….," Fitz says.

"…. our universe is not….," Jemma says.

"…the only universe….," Fitz says.

"…but where many…..," Jemma says.

"…universes exist parallel…..," Fitz says.

"…..to each other," Jemma says.

"Everyone, English," Ward says.

"Okay, can I borrow a white board pen?" I ask. Fitz hands me one. "Director, is it okay if I draw on the glass?" I ask. Fury nods. "This is how Barry explained it to me." I draw a circle. "Imagine that's your Earth. Earth-54. Then there are more and more earth's that go to infinity." I draw several more circles. "They all exist at the same space, giving endless possibilities. For example, there could be an Earth where Ward is the scientist who cures cancer." I point at a circle. Skye, Jemma and Fitz snort. Ward rolls his eyes. "Or an earth where Skye gets adopted by billionaires, or an earth where Fitz and Simmons are crime lords, or an earth where May is a talkative television show host." I take a deep breath. "But, there could be bigger differences like, an earth where the Nazi's won the war, man, that one sucked. An earth where the change from kings to presidents never happened. Or Earth-38 where aliens and humans live together in harmony."

"Cool," Skye says. Everyone turns to look at her. "What? It is."

"Each of these, alternate Earth's occupy the same space, but vibrate at different frequencies," I explain. "So there too fast or too slow for us to see or touch, but if you can vibrate at an Earth's frequency you can travel to that certain earth. Slade, Flash, Killer Frost and me are all from Earth-1."

"So, wait, you are meaning to tell us you are from another universe and not tell anyone on your team!" Ward shouts.

"I knew," Phil says. "He said he would tell you when he was ready."

"And you thought we didn't need to know that we are working with a…. an alien," Ward shouts.

"I'm not an alien," I reply.

"Does that really matter!" Ward shouts.

"Ward does have a point. You should have told us," Fitz says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" May asks.

"Painful memories, basically everyone I know is now a mindless puppet of a mad man in a flying wheel chair, and said mad man is getting away with it since no one can stop him," I explain.

"Kid, you remember that mission we went on, the one to find my son?" Slade asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Well, my other son, Grant, he's building an army, he's going to come here," Slade says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You, he hates you, he wants to kill you, he is building an army of meta-humans and the most skilled fighters he can find across the multiverse," Slade says.

"What's a meta-human?" Skye asks.

"On my earth, a scientist named Harrison Wells built a machine called the particle accelerator. It exploded and unleashed dark matter on everyone in Central City causing some random few to gain abilities. They were named, Meta-human's," I explain.

"All that to kill him, why?" May asks.

"Kid, here, he's cheated death more times than I can count, Grant, he wants to make sure Oliver is ten feet under, permanently," Slade says.

"And how is he going to these, other Earth's," Skye asks.

"He stole a device from S.T.A.R. labs, a breach extrapolator," Slade says. Everyone looks at me.

"It's a device that can create breaches and breaches are portals to other earth's," I explain.

"And what? You expect us to believe this?" Ward asks.

"I have proof," I say. "I took a breach extrapolator for a just in case in it."

"Alright, so Fitz and Simmons will work on that, so that you guys have proof, alright," Phil says.

"Fine," Ward says.

* * *

Time skip.

"So, Slade, how did you get here, in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody?" I ask.

"Ex-league of assassin's who work for my son where following me, I had to kill them, S.H.I.E.L.D. found me and locked me up," Slade explains. "Grant probably has somebody following you."

"Maybe," I say.

"Watch your back Kid," Slade says. I nod.

* * *

Time skip.

"Alright, were letting you go mister Wilson, but next time you do something illegal, I won't care what your Earth-1 buddies say, I am putting you in a cell and throwing away the key, understood," Fury says.

"Yes," Slade says. Fury sighs before opening the door to Slade's cell.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Also, Slade I'm planning on putting Slade in a killer frost in Captain America winter solider. So, until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5 eye spy

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5 Eye spy

Ward and me are standing and waiting. "That's why you chose this op. when you heard about the heists," May says. Ward and me turn to look at Skye, Phil and May outside the door.

"Only a few women in the world who could pull off something so impossible. Since you were on the bus, I thought it had to be her," Phil says. Phil, May and Skye enter the room.

"Swedish customs confirmed that Amador left the country using an alias on a Swedish passport. She flew to Belarus, bought a train ticket to a town called Zloda," I explain.

"I've also put together a list of individuals who could fence that many diamonds. There has been no contact," Ward says he press a button and a map of the world appear on a screen showing pictures of people all over it. "There's been no contact."

"Maybe she is saving them for a rainy day," Phil says. "Buying something special. Let's focus on finding Amador," Phil says.

"I'll let HQ know she's alive so they can assist with the manhunt," May says.

"I'd like to hold off on that," Phil says. Phil steps forward. "Until we know more. Contact Belarus authorities. Find us a place to park the Bus," Phil says. Phil turns to Ward. "Put together a list of inns, hotels and pensioners near Zloda. There can't be that many of them. We'll find her," Phil says. Ward and May exit the room in two opposite directions.

"I'm not so special after all," Skye says. Phil turns to her with a blank face. "I'm not your first protégé," Skye says. Phil's face shows no sign of emotion. "Relax, I'm teasing. I know I'm not a protégé. Hell, I'm not even a real live S.H.I.E.L.D. agent yet," Skye says. A smile grows n Phil's face.

"You two couldn't be more different," Phil says. Phil turned to Amador's picture on the screen. "Amador was smart, talented, fearless," Phil says.

"Wow, there's nothing in common," Skye says. Phil turns to look at Skye.

"Let me finish," Phil replies. "She didn't play well with others," Phil adds. Phil turns back to Amador's picture. "Found little value in team work. I thought I could install those qualities in her, so I pushed her. Maybe too hard," Phil says. He turns back to look at Skye and me.

"Don't blame yourself because chick went to the dark side," Skye says. "Whatever path she went down, whatever weird stuff she got into, it's on her," Skye says.

* * *

Scene change.

Phil, Skye, Ward, Jemma, Fitz and me are travelling in a van. "How exiting. I've dreamed of visiting Zloda since I was a school girl," Jemma says.

"Zloda. Belarus? A dream come true? Really? Fitz asks.

"It's the birthplace of Nobel physicist Zhores Alfrov. Technically he's from Vitebsk. But that's less than an hour from here, and I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't know that," Jemma says.

"No. Of course I know who that is. Father of hetrerostructure transistors, thank you very much. We're all well aware of that. I'm just a little bit preoccupied. First and only other rime in the field wasn't exactly a picnic, was it?" Fitz says. Phil turns to the scientists.

"You guys are only here to search for Amador electronically. You won't even have need to leave the van," Phil says.

"Bus to short Bus," May says.

"Go for short Bus," I say.

"Next time, I'll decide what we call ourselves, okay?" Phil says.

"HQ has requested a status update," May says over a microphone.

"What did you tell them?" Phil asks.

"That we're tracking a potential suspect. Nothing more," May says over a microphone.

"I owe you one," Phil says.

"More like three," May replies over a microphone.

"If Amador's here, she'll contact her buyer. Scan for cell phone transmissions, encrypted emails, anomalous broadcasts signatures," Phil says. Phil pulls out his gun and loads it. "Call us if you find anything that indicates her presence," Phil says. Phil exits the car.

"Maintain radio silence unless you really need help," Ward says. Ward exits the car too.

"But what exactly defines needing help?" Fitz asks.

"You'll know it if you see it," I say before following Phil and Ward.

* * *

Scene change.

"I can only imagine how painful this must be for you, sir, betrayed by someone you trained and believed in," Ward says.

"We don't have all the facts yet," Phil says.

"True but, I have to assume the worst. Amador sold out the other two agents on her mission. Wonder what she got in exchange," Ward says.

"I don't know. But until we do, I'm not gonna assume anything," Phil says. Ward's phone starts to ring.

"Did you locate Amador?" Ward asks.

"What? No. Not yet," Skye says. Phil, Ward and me walk away from anyone. "But we found a broadcast with some weird signal encrypted into it," Skye says.

"You think Amador might be communicating on that signal?" Ward asks.

"Maybe, but I called with an equally pressing question for you, my S.O. What are we supposed to do if we have to pee?" Skye asks.

"You broke protocol because you need a bathroom break?" Ward asks.

"It was a really, really long drive and everyone's nervous," Skye says.

"There's a container at the bottom of the blue chest," Ward says.

"Not the water bottle?" Skye says.

"That's the one," Ward replies.

"Did you never learn the thing where boy and girl parts are different? And our parts aren't penises?" Skye asks.

"Agent Coulson, agent Queen and I are trying to find a dangerous criminal. If there is nothing else pressing….," Ward says.

"One last thing. Fitz wants to know if you packed any snacks," Skye says. Ward declines the call. We walk over to a lady. Phil says something I don't understand.

"Good afternoon," The woman replies.

"I'm agent Coulson, this is agent Ward and Agent Queen," Phil says. Phil then shows her a picture of Amador. "We're looking for this young woman," Phil adds.

"Oh, she is my angel," The lady says. Phil Ward and me look at each other.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"She has a gift. Knows things. She told me to go to the doctor. He found a tumor. I'm having surgery next week. This girl saved me," The woman says.

"It's very important we talk with her," Phil says.

"With her gift, I'm sure she knows you're coming," The woman says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Something's wrong. It's the same feed that was watching us in the van, put it on the big monitor," Skye says.

"Maybe the lens broke when the van rammed us," Jemma suggests.

"I hope she broke more than that," Skye says. We see a hand wipe a screen to reveal Amador's reflection.

"It's a mirror. Are we recording this?" Phil asks. Skye presses a button.

"We are now," Skye says.

"Whoa," Fitz says.

"How are we seeing this? Where is the camera?" Phil asks. Amador grabs a needle pulls her eyelid down and pushes the needle towards the camera.

"It's her eye. She's the camera," May says. Amador blinks and when her eye opens we can see the x-ray vision.

"It switches to back scatter when she closes her eyes," Fitz says.

"You're a robot, can you do that?" Skye asks, looking at Ward.

"Who has tech like this?" Ward asks.

"We don't. Not like this. Not this small and internal, that's at least a decade ahead of anything I've seen. Though, now that I've seen it, I could maybe approximate. The backscatter, X-ray, a micro transceiver that somehow doesn't fry her brain, an internal power source," Fitz says.

"All militarized. Honestly it's…..," Jemma says.

"That's genius," Fitz says.

"Genius," Jemma says.

"We have to bring her in," Phil says.

"We have to take her out. She's a weapon. I'll call HQ. see if we can bring in a task force in to help us," May says.

"Our team can handle this," Phil says. May walks over.

"I get it. You feel responsible. Maybe you pushed her too hard. But she tried three members of our team," May says.

"If she wanted us dead. We'd be dead," Phil says.

"We got lucky. You wanna risk our lives again?" May asks.

"You told me you were ready for combat. That you have my back," Phil says.

"Don't ever doubt it. But you are defending this girl at the expense of the team," May says.

"Because we protect our own," Phil argues.

"With all due respect, sir, she is not one of our own," Ward replies.

"Guys," Skye says. Everyone turns to the screen to see she is writing, 'Can I sleep?' on a piece of paper.

"Why does she have to ask for permission?" Jemma asks. We see typed letters appeared on the screen saying, 'Stand by'.

"She's not being watched, she's being controlled. We have to find he. We'll take shifts watching the feed. Sooner or later she'll look at something that will clue us in on her location," Phil says.

"I'll take the first watch," May says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Ward's on sight so we don't have much time," Phil says.

"Ocular surgery's not really my field of expertise," Jemma says.

"We got no other choice. There's a kill switch inside Akela. Could be poison, could be an explosive. Either way, if Ward's caught they'll kill her instantly," Phil says. Phil walks out.

"Where are you going, sir?" Fitz asks.

"To find whose finger's on the trigger," Phil says.

* * *

Time skip.

"I may need your feedback during the operation. Which means I have to inject local anesthetic into your eye rather than putting you under," Jemma says.

"Whatever's necessary," Amador says. Jemma gulps.

"Right," Jemma turns on the flashlight on her head. "Let's begin then," Jemma says. Jemma grabs a needle. Jemma's hands shake as the needle approaches.

"Jem, let me do it, your hands are to shaky," I say. Jemma hands me the needle. "Alright, what first?" I ask.

"Alright, put it in there," Jemma says pointing at a certain part of Amador's eye. I stick the needle there and Fitz turns away. Time skip.

I continue the surgery. Fitz groans. "Please tell me it's out already," Fitz says.

"It's mostly out," Jemma says.

"What's wrong?" Amador asks.

"Nothing," Jemma says. "But Doctor Fitz needs to step in now. This is his area of expertise, not mine. Fitz," Jemma says. Fitz walks over to me and Jemma. Fitz inspects the cybernetic eye that I am holding out which is still attached to Amador by a metal wire.

"All right then. Most likely both the power source and kill switch are located within the eye itself. So how to disconnect without triggering the kill switch. Oh. I know what to do," Fitz says. He clears his throat. "I just need to clarify one thing," Fitz says. Fitz calls Ward. "Ward?" Fitz asks.

"What," Ward replies.

"You sound winded, is this a bad time?" Fitz asks.

"Little bit," Ward replies.

"Well, not so good for me either, considering I'm next to a still attached prosthetic eye that could explode at any second," Fitz says.

"Are the wires exposed or shielded?" Ward asks. There was brief silence. "Cut it now. Cut the wire now!" Ward shouts.

"What's happening?" Amador asks.

"No problem," Fitz says. "Ward explain the stich," Fitz says. Fitz cut the wire and I put it in a metal pot thing and Jemma slammed the lid on it just before the eye explodes. Jemma removes the lid and this gas exits the pot.

* * *

Scene change.

"Thanks for the hand with the eye thing," Jemma says.

"Hey, what are friends for," I say.

"You know I'd like to get to know you better if that's okay," Jemma says.

"Ah…. Yeah, sure," I say.

* * *

**I hope that was good. Also, I'd like to ask if you'd like to see any romance between Oliver and any of the girls? Or would you like to see any more arrow-verse join the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the avengers? Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 girl in the flower dress

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**Sorry I missed a bit at the start, my DVD was a bit scratched and I can't fix it. **

**Marcus97L: I honest didn't even think of that idea before you suggested it but I think that would be awesome. I'll do it depending on the amount of readers who ask for it. So readers do you want to see Oliver and Bobbi together?  
**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 girl in the flower dress

"Oliver, I need you to follow Skye, I feel she's knows more than she's letting on," Phil says.

"Alright, sir," I reply.

* * *

Scene change.

I stand at a door and listen in. "That's where you keep that, huh?" I hear Miles say.

"Better safe than busted," I hear Skye say.

"Making any progress on that?" Miles says.

"Digging, but your little stunt is gonna make it harder," Skye says. Skye lets out a sigh. "Where's my top?"

"I could be helping you if you send me ciphertext, I can be working on algorithms…," Miles says.

"No, I can't contact you. I never should have. There's a S.H.I.E.L.D. team looking for you right now. My team. And if they suspect something, I'm screwed," Skye says.

"There's a joke here. That I'm resisting. That involves the word 'screwed'," Miles says.

"Shut up. There's a guy in trouble because of you, and I got to get back. So if you want to help me, help me find my clothes," Skye says.

"Hey. I'm sorry, Skye. Really, I am, if I messed anything up. I've missed you," Miles says.

"Me too. But we talked about this when I left for L.A. I've got a chance here. So S.H.I.E.L.D. is off limits. Okay?" Skye says.

"Okay," Miles says. "At least tell me what it's like. Come on, the belly of the beast," Miles says.

"Surprisingly un-beastly. I've got good people I'm working with," Skye says.

"Some good stories though, I hope," Miles says. Skye chuckles.

"Miles. You have no idea. But that's classified," Skye says.

"You did not just say that to me," Miles says. Miles starts to laugh. "Come on, you got to tell me something," Miles says.

"Someday," Skye says

"Well, if they ever let you on leave or whatever, let me know, and I'll get us a suite at the….. fancy hotel that has suites. And you can regale me with stories while naked," Miles says.

"A suite? You? That's funny. But there never going to let me go on anything if I don't find my stupid….," Skye says. Skye opens the door to see me stand in front of her holding her clothes in one hand and my bow in the other, whilst in my Green Arrow costume. "Top," Skye says.

"Get dressed," I say, not even making eye contact.

* * *

Time skip.

Phil fills through pages on a clip board. Fitz and Simmons are using a machine to hack all of Miles's devices. May, Ward and me are just looking at Skye, who is sitting on a couch, in silence. "I know how this looks…," Skye says. Phil silences Skye by raising his index finger. Skye bobs her head down. Phil turns to look at her.

"How long have you two been in contact?" Phil asks.

"I contacted him once the day I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to tell him I was okay and once earlier today," Skye says.

"When you tipped off an active suspect?" Phil asks.

"No, it's not like that. Miles and I, we met when we were both a little screwed up. Scratch that. He was a little screwed up. I was a lot. But we looked after one another. That's why I warned him. Not because we're working together on this, but because we're friends. I'm really sorry," Skye says.

"Noted. If not you, then who is Mr. Lydon working with?" Phil asks.

"No one. He's an idealist. Believes in freedom of information," Skye says.

"That information cost a man his freedom, and you sabotaged our attempts to remedy that," Phil says.

"No, I here to find out what Miles knows about Chan," Skye says.

"And?" Phil asks.

"Nothing. Miles is a dead end. He's harmless," Skye says.

"We'll see," Phil says.

"Really. I was gonna find out everything I could to try to help. I felt like I couldn't tell you guys everything," Skye says.

"I know. That's why I sent Oliver to follow you. Seems that wasn't a dead end," Phil says. Phil walks off into the room May is integrating Miles in. Skye looks at me. I give her an ice cold glare. Fitz and Jemma break things as they look for clues. Phil, May and Miles who is in handcuffs walk out of the room. "Gather all the evidence and secure the prisoners. We got what we were looking for here. We're going to Hog Kong," Phil says. Phil, May and Miles exit the house and Ward stands up. I help Jemma and Fitz pack up their equipment. Ward walk over to Skye.

"I'm so sorry, Ward. This isn't what it looks like…," Skye says.

"Hands," Ward says. Skye puts her hands in front of her and Ward puts handcuffs on her. "Now get up," Ward says. Skye gets up and follows Ward who is exiting the room. Skye sighs.

"You missed a button, I'm sorry," Jemma says. She then exits the room and I help Fitz carry some of the equipment to the Bus.

* * *

Scene change.

I open the door to the Bus prison cell. "Coulson's in trouble," I say. I unlock Skye's chains.

Scene change.

"The entire facility's been locked down," Jemma says.

"Are you sure about this?" Fitz asks.

"No," I reply.

"This is pretty cool," Miles whispers.

"The alarms disconnected the system from all exterior servers," Skye says.

"Can you fix it or not?" I ask.

"Yes, but you've gotta get me on site," Skye says.

"No way," I say.

"Not a chance," Miles says. Miles and I look at each other. "You're a hacker, Skye. Not SEAL Team six," Miles says.

"No," Skye says. Skye then turns to me. "But he is," Skye adds.

I turn to Jemma and Fitz. "here," I say. I hand them my Night-Night gun. "In case he tries to do anything stupid," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"Where are we on the doors," May asks.

"Almost there," I reply I fire an arrow into a guard's shoulder. I see one run at Skye trying to grab her and I elbow him in the face. The guard is knocked unconscious. I grab Skye's hand and run her off to somewhere.

* * *

Scene change.

Skye is sitting in the control rooms computer. "How long is this going to take?" I ask. Skye types for a few seconds.

"Done," Skye says. Skye gets out of her chair.

* * *

Scene change.

Skye, Phil, May, Ward and me exit the building. We watch as the top of the building burns into flames. "Skye managed to get extra files from the building's mainframe. It's not much, but it could help us get a fix on Centipede," I say.

"Maybe," Phil says.

"You can't save someone from themselves, sir," Ward says.

"You can if you get them early enough," Phil says.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you liked. Please tell me if you have any suggestions. Would you like to see anymore arrow-verse character's join S.H.I.E.L.D.? Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	7. not a chapter, notification

**Notification, not a chapter**

**New spinoff story is out. 'Killer Frost and Deathstroke Winter soldier'. Killer Frost and Deathstroke are both joining Captain America for an action packed adventure. It will be in Flash and Captain America crossovers. Please read. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	8. Chapter 7 FZZT

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 FZZT

Agent Ward puts the ammo in the night-night gun and holds it up. "Huh," Ward says. Ward pulls the gun down. "Sorry, Fitz. It's close but it's just not right," Ward says.

"Really? Agent Coulson and Agent Queen had no problems," Fitz says.

"It's an ounce too heavy," Ward says. Skye turns around from her chair.  
"An ounce? Seriously?" Skye says.

"It's the difference between success and failure. When you're on a rooftop with 15 miles an hour wind, your target is five hundred yards away…..," Ward says. Fitz puts his hand on Ward's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we do have a rifle," Fitz says.

"Lose the ounce," Ward says.

"Yeah, okay. On it," Fitz says. Ward walks out of the room. "Lose the ounce," Fitz says. "I'm agent Grant Ward," Fitz says, imitating Ward. Skye turns around. "And I could shoot the legs off a flea from five hundred yards away as long as it's not windy," Fitz says, in his Ward impression. Skye and me both laugh. Fitz starts to join in on the laughter. "Hey that's a sound I haven't heard in a bit," Fitz says, looking at Skye.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be laughing a whole lot if you were living in Ward's doghouse," Skye says.

"You made the rounds, apologized to us all. What more could you ask? Mmm," Fitz says.

"I don't know. I have been busting my a** memorizing every S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol manual, following every order. 'Yes, sir.' 'No, sir.' I even let him them tag me like a stray dog. I mean, I know I lied to you guys, but I was trying to protect my boyfriend," Skye says.

"You know; we all make mistakes. I don't care…. Who cares about your ex-boyfriend?" Fitz says.

"It's not like I am comparing Ward to Miles, but at least to Miles, I didn't have to worry about passive aggressive stuff. There's no mind games. We spoke the same language; you know?" Skye says.

"Yeah, yeah, a bit like we do," Fitz says.

Totally. You and Simmons are so tight. It's like your physically linked," Skye says.

"No. Actually, no, I don't think so," Fitz says.

"So Ward was here? Let me guess. The Night-Night pistol again?" Jemma asks.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, and he said it was off by one ounce," Fitz says. Jemma scoffs.

"'Course he did," Jemma says. "I'm agent Grant Ward, and I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky. Blindfolded," Jemma says in her Ward impression. Skye laughs.

"That is dead on," Skye says. The door opens and Ward comes out.

"Hey. Hustle up and grab your gear. We're on a mission," Ward says. Fitz and Skye let out small chuckles and I break into a grin. "Something funny?" Ward asks. Skye shakes her head.

"Poor silly, Fitz. He mistakenly left a dummy drop round in the pistol. Should be proper now," Jemma says handing Ward the Night-Night pistol. Ward raises the pistol and then lowers it.

"Great. Thanks," Ward says. Ward puts the pistol on the table and exits the room. The team snickers.

* * *

Scene change.

"Troop leader's name was Adam Cross. Apparently, he said he heard something in the woods, went to check it out. That's where the electrostatic anomaly occurred," Phil says.

"What I don't understand, usually they're caused by a massive electrical storm," Fitz says.

"But there wasn't a storm within one thousand miles of here last night," Jemma says.

"This anomaly's different. It has a side effect we've never seen before," Phil says. We continue to investigate until we find the anomaly; a dead man floating in the air.

"So sad a man died this way. And yet, so amazing," Jemma says.

"Fitz-Simmons, any idea what could cause an effect like this?" Phil asks.

"Well judging by the horizontal….," Jemma says.

"The soliton hypothesis….," Fitz says.

"Time," Phil says putting his hands in a 'T' shape. "Let's try that again," Phil says. "Any idea what could cause an effect like this?" Phil asks.

"the hell if I know," Jemma says.

"Uh, no, no, clue," Fitz says.

"Seems to me like we are dealing with some freak of nature event or a high tech new weapon," Ward says.

"Or could it be someone from your über secret index?" Skye says.

"There's no one in the index with this type of power," May says.

"That we know of. I'll contact Agent Blake at S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q. have him check it out whoever or whatever's responsible, we can't let it strike again," Phil says.

"Actually, this kind of reminds me of Damien Darhk, but he's died, and his magic totems destroyed so it couldn't be him," Oliver says.

"Fitz, see his forehead. Look at that endothelial discoloration," Jemma says.

"Yeah, same dispersal pattern as the strike on the truck," Fitz says.

"Could be an entry wound, cauterized immediately?" Jemma says. Jemma leans forward.

"No!" I shout. Too late; an electrical surge from the body zaps Jemma. The floating body falls to the ground.

"Freaky," Fitz says. Jemma sighs.

"Freaky!" Jemma says.

* * *

Time skip.

"Hey Ward," I say.

"Oliver," Ward says.

"Sorry, I've been off mission, Maria Hill rang me to tell me how to tell me about how Slade's fitting in. So what's happened?" I ask.

"Well we identified that the cause is from an alien virus off of an alien helmet that the fireman kept as a souvenir. Two fire fighters died but, we have the alien helmet in our custody and are taking it to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, the Sandbox, to be contained. Also Fitz-Simmons need to check on you to make sure you didn't get the virus," Ward explains.

"Thanks. I'll head right over," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"Simmons believes she contacted the virus approximately thirty-six hours ago when she received an electric shock from the first victim," Phil says.

"How much time does she have?" Skye asks.

"Based on when the firemen were infected, how quickly their symptoms manifested… Two hours at most," Coulson says.

"That's enough time, right?" Skye asks. I look towards the ground. "I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. has dozens of labs and scientists working on this, don't they?" Skye asks.

"They do. How soon can you get us on the ground?" Phil asks.

"Three hours. Our path to the Sandbox has us right in the middle of the Atlantic," May says.

"S***!" I shout.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but if we can't land on time…..," Ward says.

"Simmons will release a pulse that will blow this plane right out of the sky," Phil says.

"We can't just sit here and watch her die. We have to do something," Skye says.

"There's only one person who can save Jemma right now and that's herself, as much as I want to help her she's the only one with the skills to do so," I say.

"She's just a kid," May says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Agent Blake is on the line. He wants to know what's going on. If you won't answer, he asked for Ward," May says.

"Sir, what are our orders?" Ward asks.

"They're unchanged," Phil says. An alarm goes off.

"What is that?" Skye asks. May presses a few buttons.

"Someone's lowering the cargo hold ramp," May says.

"Jemma!" I shout, as I run to the stairs. I get to the stairs and see Fitz holding a device and attempting to put a parachute. I jump off the stairs gaining his attention.

"The anti-serum works, but she jumped!" Fitz says. Before Fitz even finished the sentence I had grabbed the device and the parachute out of Fitz's hands and jumped out of the cargo hold ramp. I put the parachute on as I fall out of the sky. I then look for Jemma. I vaguely see her and follow after her. Once I reach her; I grab her leg and pull myself on top of her. I zap Jemma with Fitz's device.

"Ah," Jemma says. I then pull the parachute.

* * *

Scene change.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm happy you are both alive. Truly. And I realize you were trying to save the team. But what you did today, that was not your call. Just getting you out of the water, do you have any idea a pain it is dealing with the Moroccan office? Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! We'd hate to lose you, Jemma," Phil says.

"Thank you, sir," Jemma whispers. Phil sits down. I walk to the door. "Oh, does that mean we're to leave now?" Jemma asks. Phil gives her a look and she follows me out the door.

"Jem, don't ever scare me like that ever again, please," I whisper to her with a tear rolling down my eye.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Jemma says.

"I do think what you did was incredibly selfless," I say.

"Hey, you were incredibly selfless too," Jemma says.

"After everything that's happened over the years, I'd rather die than lose someone I care about again," I say. I see Skye and Ward coming over. Skye rushes over and hugs Jemma.

* * *

**Sorry I skipped a few scenes, I have family over and don't have much time so I decided to skip unnecessary scenes. I hope it was still good. Please give me feedback. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Hub

**Disclaimers: I own nothing and am making no profit out of this.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 the Hub

I'm sitting at a chair just sitting looking at a picture of William. "I hope you're okay," I whisper to myself. Agent Coulson walks in the room. Fitz gets up out of his set.

"Ah. Good, you're done with that paranasal extraction nonsense. Do you need me to analyze the data?" Fitz says.

"That won't be necessary," Coulson replies.

"If it's encrypted, I can mine the chip for him," Skye says.

"I'm afraid this mission's classified. Clearance Level 8," Coulson says.

"Uh," Skye says.

"Ah," Jemma says and everyone besides Skye and me walk away. Coulson walks to his office.

"Wait. What? He can't just shut us out of the process like that?" Skye asks.

"Well he did say the mission is level 8," Fitz says.

"And we're not. So we can't know about it," Jemma says.

"Um, what's level 8?" I ask.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s whole infrastructure is based on the hierarchy and compartmentalization of intelligence," Jemma says.

"Every agent can't have the intel on every mission. Makes the entire organization vulnerable," Ward says.

"Okay fine, but if I just fought my way out an underground Siberian prison, I'd kind of want to know what for," Skye says.

"Coulson's got you used to the plane, the way we do missions here. The Hub is different," May says.

"The Hub? What's the Hub?" Skye asks.

* * *

Scene change.

"I didn't realize Big Brother was this big," Skye says. We walk somewhere

"Oh, this is nothing. Wait until you see the Triskelion," Jemma says.

"Everyone's waring the same suit, someone tell me why please," Skye says. Coulson, Jemma, Fitz, Ward, May and me grab a blue band thingy. "Don't I get one?" Skye asks. We continue to walk off somewhere.

"That's your badge," Coulson says pointing at the device he gave her. "Which means you've got a long way to go to even make level 1," Coulson says.

"Copy that," Skye says. Skye looks behind. "Does it also mean no access to any computers here whatsoever? I could run a search on the redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. file on my parents," Skye asks.

"Skye," Coulson says firmly.

"But it just seems like the place they'd keep them, right?" Skye says.

"I'll look into it. But right now we've got more pressing matters at hand," Coulson says. Coulson sees a familiar face. "Agent Sitwell," Coulson says.

"Agent Coulson. Good to see you're feeling better. Agent Hands waiting for you in the situation room," Sitwell replies. Sitwell walks with us.

"She doesn't like to wait," Coulson says.

"So you know her?" Sitwell asks.

"Only her reputation. After you," Coulson says.

"Your level 7s can join us for the briefing," Sitwell says. Sitwell looks into a device in the wall.

"Say cheese," An artificial voice says. Sitwell then walks into the situation room. Coulson looks into the device before following Sitwell.

"Victoria Hand…," Jemma says.

"Is here," Fitz says. The rest of the group follow Coulson into the situation room, except Skye whose wrist device attaches to the device on the wall.

"Guess you ain't level 7," I say to Skye.

"Ouch," Fitz says. Coulson walks over to Skye.

"Is this your subtle way of telling me I can't come with?" Skye asks.

"We'll be back," Coulson says. Coulson walks back into the situation rom and the glass door closes behind him. Skye scoffs. I see Jemma and Fitz walk off, must likely to some sort of lab. Coulson, May, Ward, Sitwell and me walk further into the situation room and stop in front of a woman.

"Agent Hand," Coulson says.

"Agent Coulson," Agent Hand replies. "Nice to finally put a face to the name," Hand says, shaking Coulson's hand.

"Likewise, these are Agents May, Ward and Queen," Coulson says.

"Know that we got that over with here's what you can know," Hand says. The screen changes to show a map. "The intel you recovered from Agent Shaw tells us that a separate group from South Ossetia built a weapon called Izbutomiut," Hand says.

"The overkill device?" Ward asks.

"A little dramatic for my taste. I imagine something was lost in translation. We've intercepted chatter that tells us they plan to use the weapon in the next twenty-four hours to declare their independence from Russia and Georgia," Hand explains. The screen changes to show a picture of a device. "We believe it creates sonic vibrations powerful enough to trigger weapons from a great distance. Anything from the missiles on a helicopter to a nuclear warhead sitting in its silo," Hand explains.

"Soo if we move on them, they could use our own weapons against us?" Coulson asks.

"Exactly. That's why I need a two-man team to sneak across the disputed border undetected, break into the separatist stronghold, and disable the weapon in the next twenty-four hours. And you have two people who fit my bill," Hand says. Coulson looks at Ward, May and me.

"Not a problem," May says

"I was in Georgia during the incursion in '08. I still have contacts on the south Ossetian border. And you'll have to use them. But we don't have the specs on the device, so I need someone on the team who can identify and dismantle it on site," Hand says. We look at each other. Ward turns back to Hand.

"Do you mean….," Ward asks.

"I think she does," Coulson says.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm looking at a S.H.I.E.L.D. computer. "Wait… What… That's impossible," I say. Jemma runs in the room.

"I didn't mean too….. she just talked me into it…. One thing leaded to another….. I shouldn't have…. Skye sent me to get you….," Jemma says. I grab her hand.

"Jem, breath. Calm down. Deep breaths," I say. Jemma slows her breathing. "Now explain to me what happened, in detail," I say. Jemma explains to me about what happened, helping Skye hack into the Hub classified files to shooting Sitwell with the night-night gun. "Thanks for telling me. I'm gonna tell Coulson. You stay here," I say.

Scene change.

"You got the information. Now we react," May says.

"We're gonna get our guys," Skye says.  
"Somebody has too," I say

"What about the S.H.I.E.L.D. assault?" Jemma asks.

"We won't interfere. You don't need a battalion for an extraction. Four can pull it off," May says.

"Five is better," Coulson says. May, Jemma, Skye and me look up to see Coulson standing at the railing.

"You're in? Thought we all had to be level eight to discuss this?" Skye asks.

"We're not discussing anything," Coulson replies. A smirk grows on my face.

* * *

Scene change.

I knock on the door to Coulson's office. "Come in," Colson says. I walk in.

"I need to talk to you about something I found out in the Hub, but can you keep it quiet for a little while. I need some time to process it," I say. Coulson nods.

To be continued…

* * *

**Please let me know what you think? Any advice you would like to give me. Well, until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	10. Chapter 9 the Well

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9 the well

"In ancient times, people believed the heavens were filled with gods and monsters and magical worlds. Then, as time passed, those beliefs faded into myths and folklore. But now we know the stories were true. Other worlds, with names like Asgard, do exist. And beings once revered as gods, like Thor, have returned. Leaving us with more questions and an enormous mess to clean up," Jemma says. Ward puts these pieces debris into a box.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Ward says.

"Checking for alien spectrographic signatures, one teeny rock at a time," Fitz says.

"A necessary precaution. We don't want anything alien getting in the wrong hands," Ward says.

"Still, this is definitely the type of work a monkey could easily do," Fitz says.

"You're our little monkey," Ward says. I let out a small chuckle. Jemma's phone rings. She pulls it out and takes a glance at it. She declines the call. Fitz turns to Jemma.

"Don't give me that look. I'll talk to them when I talk to them," Jemma says.

"Talk to who?" I ask.

"Mum and Dad," Jemma says. Ward and me walks over a bit. "They want explanations and answers for….. Well, all this. But I don't have any answers. And more importantly, I haven't talked to them since I was ill. And if they knew that, they'd be even more terrified, so, you know," Jemma says. Jemma's phone rings again and she presses a button on it before putting it back in a pocket in her jeans. "Why waste any of our time, really?" Jemma says. We continue looking at objects. Fitz picks up a weird looking thing and scans it. The scanner beeps. Ward and me rush over.

"Fitz, is that… um…," Jemma asks. Fitz gets up off the ground, still holding the weird looking object.

"Definitely not from here. Another piece of the ship," Fitz says. Ward snatches the weird alien object. Ward sprays it with this gas. Ward gives Jemma, Fitz and me a clear look at the device.

"Out of sight," Ward says. Ward puts the weird alien object in a brief case. "Out of mind. It's why we are here. To keep everything under control," Ward says. Jemma smiles.

Scene change.

"Jakob Nystrom, 30. Girlfriend, Petra Larsen. Leaders of a Norse paganist hate group," Ward says.

"And the numbers are growing, thanks to what happened in Greemwich, and thanks to the internet. 'Yay, internet,' she said sarcastically," Skye says.

"Norse paganist?" Jemma asks.

"Obsessed with anything from Norse mythology. Stories of Asgard," Skye says.

"And now a weapon," I say, picking up the 3d model of the staff/ road thing.

"The scan only accounted for one side. Too much damage for complete reproduction," Fitz says.

"But see here? It's clearly broken on both ends," Jemma says.

"So there are more pieces," Ward says.

Yeah. Two, at least," Fitz says.

"Which means Sid and Nancy may be looking for a complete set," Ward says. The door opens and Coulson and May enter.

"The markings?" Ward asks.

"Asgardian symbolism. Hard to translate with our limited knowledge," Coulson says.

"You should give your buddy, the God of Thunder a shout. He gets his power from his hammer, right? What if this is his nail to the hammer?" Skye says.

"I already did. Director Fury told me he's off the grid. And if he has a cell phone, we don't have the number," Coulson says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigations are on the trail of Nystrom and his followers," May says.

"We are charged with identifying the object and finding any other pieces before they do," Coulson says.

"They seem to have some sort of advantage. They found this thing in fifteen hundred square kilometers of Norwegian forest," Ward says.

"Guys. What if it called to them with magic?" Skye says.

"Called to them?" May asks.

"We know it's Asgardian, the rules are a little bendy here," Skye says. "I'm no John Constantine, but I know that there is a difference between advanced alien technology and actual magic," I say.

"Just because we don't understand something yet doesn't mean we should regress back to the Dark Ages, talking of magic and fairytales," Jemma

"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do," Coulson says. I turn to look at Coulson.

"Excuse me?" Jemma says.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"When we first found the hammer in New Mexico. I consulted one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology. Eliot Randolph. A professor at a university in Seville. We'll leave immediately. Maybe he can tell us something about these markings," Coulson says.

Scene change.

"This is ridiculous," Ward says.

"This is anything but. Ward you passed out. And you were acting not right," Skye replies.

"Coulson ordered me to give you a full work up and that's exactly what I'm doing. Um, before you lost consciousness, were you feeling claustrophobic?" Jemma says.

"Why?" Ward asks.

"She is ruling out a panic attack," Fitz says.

"I don't panic. Ever," Ward says.

"There we go. Ruled out," Jemma says.

"Touching the staff caused it, right?" Sky asks.

"Any residual effects? Are you exhibiting any extra strength?" Jemma asks. Ward turns to the screen to show Coulson interrogating Eliot.

"Why don't I try it out on that guy?" Ward asks.

"Why don't we not do that?" Skye replies.

"What's the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?" Fitz asks.

"This is a waste of time," Ward shouts. Ward gets out of the chair. "We need to find the staff," Ward says.

"What exactly did you remember?" Fitz asks.

"Something I hadn't thought about in a long time," Ward says.

"Why don't we leave it alone?" I suggest. Jemma and Fitz talk over the top of each other.

"Quiet," Ward says. Ward turns to look at us. "I want to hear this," Ward says. Ward presses a few buttons.

"One of my men is hurt, the staff is gone…," Coulson says.

"I didn't want any of that to happen," Eliot replies.

"What did you want?" Coulson asks. Coulson walks closer to Eliot. "The staffs power for yourself?" Coulson asks.

"Nothing like that," Eliot says. Eliot sighs. "You know I just wanted to be the first to study it. To prove that the Berserkers were actually here, a part of history. You think about that," Eliot says.

"Oh, I'm think about it," Eliot says. The screen changed to show the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. Ward turns to look at Jemma and Fitz.

"What are you doing?" Ward asks.

"Your heart rate is rising, adrenaline's spiking. You need to calm down not get worked up," Jemma says. Ward sighs. Ward takes a few steps.

"The memory, was it about your brother?" Skye asks. War turns to her.

"Drop it," Ward says.

"Ward, if you need to get it out. I am here…..," Skye says.

"Right. To talk. Because that is what you do. Talk and talk. Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Ward says Ward walks closer to her and Skye backs away.

"Ward!" I say. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Cool it," I say. Ward turns to me with a death glare and almost punches me. I remove my hand.

"Well, this makes more sense. Ward, what you're experiencing, this feeling? It's chemistry," Jemma says.

"Hope so," Skye says.

"Yeah, spikes in his adrenocorticotrophic hormone. It's like hearing those stories you hear when a mother is able to lift a car to save her baby. An adrenaline surge can create massive….," Jemma says.

"Stop talking! Just fix it!" Ward shouts.

"I wish I could. We can relieve some of the symptoms. I'm going to give you ten CC's of benzodiazepine," Jemma says.

"Chill pill. Good idea," Skye says.

"A sedative? Not gonna happen," Ward says.

"Yeah, well, be reasonable. Look how you're behaving," Fitz says.

"And if I'm sedated and we cross paths with those juice freaks, the ones who crush cars and smash people up, are you gonna take them on? Keep us safe?" Ward says pointing at Fitz, whilst getting in Fitz's face. "Or am I gonna have to have to save Simmons' a** again?" Ward says pointing at Fitz. Ward grabs his shirt and marches out of the room.

"That was just a biochemical reaction. He didn't mean all that," Jemma says. I can hear cracks in Jemma's voice.

"No, I know," Skye says, not looking at any of us and walking away.

"No explanation necessary," Fitz says, walking away, not looking up from his tablet screen.

Scene change.

"I had no clue. Did you?" Fitz says. Fitz turns to look at Jemma before his eyes returned to the screen. "Hidden in plain sight. An actual Asgardian. Brilliant," Fitz says.

"How long do you suppose he's been on our planet?" Skye asks.

"A thousand years, maybe more. If we could just cut him open a little bit, get some tissue samples maybe some bodily fluids, we could find out," Jemma says.

"Or we could just ask him, weirdo. This is way, way batter than The History Channel. I mean, this guy lived through all the scary stuff. The Crusades, the Black Death, disco," Skye says. May comes in pressing buttons on her tablet. "What are you doing," Skye asks.

"Sealing the interrogation room door," May says. Everyone looks at May. "Coulson's orders," May says.

Scene change.

We enter the church. "It's been a while. I wonder… Ah! Yes. There it is. Still here," Eliot says. He walks over to a book were we see a picture of him with the staff. "Well, the nose isn't quite right, but…," Eliot says.

"That's you?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah. They venerated me a bit as a saint," Eliot says.

"They're idiots," Ward says. "Where's the staff?" Ward asks.

"It's upstairs," Eliot says. We walk upstairs.

"Was that the normal Ward, or the new, angrier Ward? I can't tell," Skye says. I shrug.

"It's quiet," May says.

"Why do you think I trusted them with my secret? They take a vow of silence," Eliot says. He opens a box to find it only to be empty.

"But. When you get them talking, they squeal," Nystrom says, as he comes out behind a corner with two berserker staff fragments. Nystrom stabs one into Eliot's stomach. "If you want to defeat a god, you must become one," Nystrom says.

"You're right," I say. I take the fragment of the berserker staff out of Eliot. I see a vision of my father shooting himself in the head. I let out a roar and charge at Nystrom. A grab him and flip him over the railing. I then get up, lift Nystrom and drop him.

"We need to help him!" I hear Skye say.

"I'll get her," May says. Nystrom gets up and knocks me into a wall. I see my mother get stabbed in the heart by Slade Wilson. I grab one of the church chairs and lift it up and smash it on top of Nystrom. Nystrom tries to hit me with his fragment. I knock it out of his hands. I then kick him into a door. Skye runs over with May and Ward behind her.

"Oliver. Drop the staff," Skye says.

"Get away from me," I say.

"Agent Queen," May says.

"This isn't you," Skye says. A door opens and Nystrom's followers enter.

"Get back," I say. I pick up the Nystrom's fragment with my free hand. I see Laurel die in the hospital bed. I hit one of Nystrom's followers. Another one charges at me and I flip him over. I see Shado being shoot by Ivo. I hit some more. I see Felicity being shot by DeVoe in the chest and her lifeless body falls to the ground. After I hit the last of Nystrom's followers I drop the staff fragments. I fall to the floor. Skye runs to me.

"On, my God, are you okay? Come here," Skye helps me up off the ground. Nystrom and his girlfriend enter the room. "Oh you got to be kidding me," Skye says. I was about to grab the staff but May grabs my hand.

"Let me help," May says. I move away from the staff.

"Yeah, come on," Skye says, as she and Ward help me stand. After a short battle between May verse Nystrom and Petra, May wins and puts down the staff.

Scene change.

"Coulson did that? He just shoved his hand inside?" Skye asks.

"Well he had to. I froze. Didn't know what to do," Jemma says.

"Hey, you didn't freeze. You just weren't up for the idea of putting your hand somebody else's chest," Fitz says. Jemma's phone rings. Jemma pulls out her phone.

"Maybe I should jump in," Jemma says. I nod.

"Yeah," Fitz says. I give her thumbs up. Jemma answers the call.

"Hi, Dad," Jemma says. I see a vision of my dad shooting himself in the head. "Yeah, it's great to hear your voice, too. I've been meaning to call you for a couple of days. It's been a difficult few weeks," Jemma says.

**Please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed. Ant-boy out.**


	11. Chapter 10 Legendary part 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 10 Legendary part 1

"AC, what do we have this time?" Skye asks.

"We have found an alien space craft and we are preparing for a possible invasion. Considering how the last time aliens came to Earth ended, S.H.I.E.L.D. is putting all hands on deck," Coulson says. Everyone looks at Coulson concerned.

"What do we know?" I ask. Coulson sighs.

"Not much. We have a picture of the ship but we don't even know what's inside," Coulson says.

"Can we have a look at the picture of the extraterrestrial vehicle?" Jemma asks. Coulson presses a few buttons and a picture of the space craft appeared on the screen.

"That's not a space craft," I say. Everyone looks at me. "That's the Wave-rider," I say. I turn to May. "Tell HQ to stand down and let us handle this. Tell them that they are non-hostiles," I order.

"Oliver, that isn't your call," Coulson says.

"If you don't. S.H.I.E.L.D. may assume that they are hostiles and kill them on sight, please. I can't stand by as friends die," I say.

"You know the aliens?" Coulson asks.

"There not aliens, but yes," I say.

"If they aren't aliens, what are they?" Fitz asks.

"There the Legends," I reply.

"Legends, as in myths, like Thor?" Skye asks.

"No. A few years ago on my earth a Time master, Rip Hunter, traveled back in time recruited heroes from my time to stop a villain who conquers the entire world in the future, the immortal Vandal Savage," I explain.

"Then why weren't you chosen, and who are the Time masters?" Skye asks.

"I wasn't chosen because I was important to history. If the guys Rip chose died there wouldn't be a large effect on history, and the time masters are a group that protect time. But eventually the Legends found out that the Time masters were working with Vandal Savage, so they stopped them both. But since there was no longer anyone to protect time the Legends decided to stick together to protect the time stream from time pirates and ab-aberra-aberrations. They went missing over a year ago," I say.

"So you know time travelers and thought it was a good idea not to tell us?" Skye asks. I shrug.

"I didn't think you'd believe me," I say. Ward glares at me. "We can continue this conversation once they're safe, Okay? May fly us to… were ever the Wave-rider landed," I say. I turn to Coulson and look pleadingly at him. Coulson sighs.

"Sahara Desert," Coulson says. May walks out of the room to the flight controls.

* * *

Scene change.

The bus lands in front of the Wave-rider. Coulson, Ward, Skye, May, Jemma, Fitz and me exit the cargo hold ramp. A beam of fire is fired at the team. Mick comes out firing at us. Ward grabs out his Night-Night gun and fires at Mick. Mick dodges. May grabs out her Night-Night gun but Sara drops down and knocks it out of May's hands and Punches May in the face. Ward runs over to Mick and knocks his gun out of his hand. May attempts to punch Sara but is still disorientated allowing Sara to easily grab May's hand and punch May in the stomach. Ray in his Atom suit and a merged Firestorm fly down. Ward grabs Mick in a head lock and aims his Night-Night gun at Mick's head. Ray and Firestorm aim at my team. Coulson pulls out his Night-Night gun "Enough!" I shout at the top of my lunges. Everyone turns to look at me. Sara stops attacking May and runs to me and gabs me in a hug. Sara lets go., embarrassed. "Good to see you too, Sara," I say with a chuckle. Sara slugs me in the arm.

"Um, Ollie, could you tell your friend to let Mick go," Sara says pointing at Ward.

"You heard the lady," I say.

"I don't trust this guy," Ward says.

"Probably 'cause I'm a criminal," Mick says. Sara groans.

"Seriously? Mick that's how you are going to convince him to let you go?" Ray asks.

"Shut it! Haircut," Mick replies.

"Ward, let Mick go so we can negotiate," I say. Ward sighs before letting Mick go. Firestorm de-merges into Jax and Stein.

"Did anyone just see that? He can multiple and fly? Awesome!" Skye says.

"Actually, me and Jax merge together to gain superpowers and to well keep us from exploding," Stein says. I tap Sara on the shoulder and she follows me over to Coulson.

"Introduce yourselves, please," I say.

"Sara Lance, leader of the Legends. Captain of the Wave-rider," Sara says. Shaking Coulson's hand.

"Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., captain of the Bus," Coulson says. Coulson points at the bus.

"So, where is Nate and Amaya?" I ask.

"There's more!?" Ward asks.

"That's a long story," Sara says.

"Explain it on the Bus. We'll contact HQ and tell them that we found none-hostiles at the space craft. They'll pick up your ship and take it somewhere where it won't end up in the wrong hands, and we'll take you to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., sounds good?" Coulson says.

"Let us at least take our stuff off the ship. Since we you know. Live there," Jax says.

"Why don't we just fly off in the Wave-rider. Problems solved for all of us," Mick says.

"That is against protocol!" Ward says.

"We can't go. When we landed I went to the engine room and found the time drives broken," Jax says.

"Meaning?" Skye asks.

"The Wave-rider can't travel through time without it," Jax says.

"Alright, get your stuff, we'll talk more about this once we get to HQ," Coulson says. Everyone nods.

"Captain Lance. Could I take a look inside?" Skye asks.

"Of course, cutie," Sara says, winking at Skye. Skye stands still. The Legends, Jemma, Fitz, Ward and me enter the wave-rider. Skye runs after us.

* * *

Scene change.

"So, how long have you been on this earth?" Sara asks.

"A few months now," I reply.

"And what about this new job?" Sara asks.

"Coulson offered me a job in S.H.I.E.L.D. since I know quite a bit about stuff like super-humans," I explain. Sara nods. "I joined because Coulson promised he would do all he can to find Thea and William," I add.

"What happened?" Sara asks.

"Long story. I'll give you the short version. About a year ago, a villain, DeVoe, who has enhanced intelligence created these bus metas, as Cisco called them. Devoe used a machine to steal their bodies. Body swap, so he could gain their powers. While Barry was trying to get a bus meta so he could protect him the bus meta used his power to transfer Barry's powers to Iris. Later that day another meta-human attacked central city, creating a cyclone made of flames. Iris ran over the water to create a tidal wave to put out the flame cyclone and ran to fast and accidentally ran here. Team Flash were unable to stop DeVoe from launching his satellites. We found out he planned to use them to send out a wave of Dark matter to make everyone on Earth dumber than Mick. Team Flash called us for help and let us know what was going on. I used the breach opening device Cisco gave me to send William and Thea to another Earth, but I'm not sure which one, as a precaution in case we couldn't stop DeVoe. We tried and tried to stop DeVoe but all of our attempts were useless against him with all of his power. In the last few hours Cisco and Caitlin built a device that could protect us from the dark matter but they were only able to build two. One for me and one for Caitlin. DeVoe succeeded and mind whipped every other person on the planet. A few months later Iris found her way back to Earth-1 and ran into us and we decided to go back to this Earth. Which is now dubbed Earth-54," I explain, a few tears falling from my eyes.

"What the heck!? Why didn't you call us?" Sara asks.

"You've been missing for basically a year," I say.

* * *

**Please give feedback. I hope I got the personalities of the Legends right. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	12. Chapter 11 Legendary part 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel or DC.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Legendary part 2

Me and Sara enter the Bus to see the all the Legends and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are already here. I notice one is gone. "Where's Mick and May?" I ask.

"Mick went to the bar," Ray says.

"And May's piloting the ship," Coulson says. Coulson then presses a button. "May, everyone's aboard, take us to the triskelion," Coulson says. The ship takes off and starts to fly.

"Okay, are you ready to tell me what happened to your team?" I ask. Sara exhales.

"We had just defeated the legion of doom as Nate calls them. We were in the temporal zone about to fly off through time when we were hit by a time storm," Ray explains.

"A time storm?" Skye asks.

"Previously that day, we broke one of the biggest rules of time travel, meeting a past version of yourself, we'll, future us did at least meet us," Stein says. Ward, May, Skye and Coulson raise an eyebrow and Fitz and Simmons watch, intrigued. "So the temporal zone tried to keep us in the time we were in with a time storm," Stein explains.

"The time storm knocked us into another universes temporal zone; this universe's," Jax says.

"When we breached this universe's temporal zone; it sent a shockwave throughout the wave rider that disengaged the wave-rider's ability to fly. Nate decided to get out of his seat and try to fix it. The time storm then broke a hole in the wave-rider and like the vacuum of space…..," Sara says.

"…The force tried to suck all the air out and it would suck this Nate guy with it," Fitz says. Stein nods.

"Nate grabbed the edge of the hole to stop him from being ejected into the temporal zone. Amaya used her powers to slowly and carefully fly towards Nate. Nate lost his grip and went flying into the temporal zone….," Stein explains.

"…Again," Mick says, who is standing at the stairs. Everyone except, May, Ward, Coulson and me, jump. Stein glares at Mick.

"Like I was saying before being so rudely interrupted….," Stein says.

"…You're welcome, Professor," Mick says.

"Nate landed in a certain time but it could be somewhere from the big bang to the end of the world, and we have no way to track him," Stein says.

"Then, Amaya broke into tires. Next thing we know, we enter this time period, which sent a shockwave that knocked Amaya out the wave-rider," Sara says.

"At the rate of speed we were traveling, Amaya could've landed basically anywhere in the world," Stein says.

"So what Grey is trying to say is we have two members of our team missing, one could be anywhere in time and the other could be anywhere on Earth. Not good odds at finding either," Jax says.

"Actually, considering the technology that S.H.I.E.L.D. owns it might be possible for them to find Amaya," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

"Okay, Legends, we are almost at the Triskelion and when we get there, you are going to need to wear something that doesn't attract attention, so put these on," Coulson says before throwing them S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.

"No, I'm not going to look as stupid as haircut," Mick says.

"Hey," Ray replies.

"Don't worry Coulson, I'll convince them," Sara says.

"Thank you miss Lance. I don't think I can handle ordering two teams," Coulson says. Coulson walks off.

* * *

Time skip.

The Bus lands. We exit the cargo hold ramp. "Wow," Skye says as she looks around the Triskelion.

"Considering what we've seen today. I wouldn't have thought you would find this impressive," I say. We walk into Fury's office.

"Director, the ship that landed in the Sahara Desert is from Earth-1 and we brought the crew over. They call themselves….," Coulson says.

"…. The legends," Fury says interrupting Coulson. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"How do you know that?" Ray asks.

"Your friend, Nate told me all about you," Fury says.

"You know Nate?" All of the Legends except Mick ask.

"I meet him nineteen years ago. Helped me and a few friends stop an alien invasion," Fury says.

"Where is he now?" Sara asks.

"Somewhere in space," Fury says. Everyone raises an eyebrow. "It's a long story that I can explain if you'd like," Fury says.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Please give me advice. Sorry this is such a short chapter. And I tried my hardest to keep the Legends and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in character; if I made any mistakes with how the character acts let me now so I hopefully don't make the same mistake twice. This is the end for now.**

**Or is it.**

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

Amaya's body spins as she falls down towards the ground. Amaya grabs her totem and closes her eyes. A glowing bird appears above her and lets out a squawk before disappearing. Amaya pens her eyes and starts levitating. Amaya slowly lowers herself to the ground. Then a portal opens up in front of her and a figure in a robe exited the portal. Amaya puts her hands up in a defensive position. "Ms. Jiwe. I mean no harm, all I want to do is talk," the figure says.

"Who are you?" Amaya asks, not lowering her guard. The figure in the robe removes the hood of her robe to reveal her face. A bald woman's face.

"I'm the Ancient One," The woman says.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is more about setting up for future stories, like a few avengers based ones and some that I'm certain you can guess. Until next time, Ant-Boy out.**


	13. Chapter 12 The bridge

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All characters are owed by DC or Marvel.**

**Sorry, that it's been a while since I updated.**

**I hope you enjoy and all note are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 12 The bridge

We watch men, on the screen, break through a roof, take out the guards and free a prisoner. "At 0800 hours, three men infiltrated the Havenworth Federal Penitentiary," Coulson says.

"Infiltrated. More like cannon-balled," Skye says.

"They were in and out in less than two minutes. Left no prints at the scene. But we do have one lead," Coulson says. The zooms in on one of the infiltrators arms, to reveal a device we know all too well.

"Centipede," Ward says.

"It seems they salvaged some of their research from Hong Kong," Coulson says.

"So we were right. Chan's platelets solved their combustion problem. Now they can create super-soldiers with no fear of exploding," Jemma says.

"Great," I say sarcastically. "We need to stop this now. I've seen enough super-soldier armies for a lifetime," I say. Everyone raises an eyebrow. "What? It's true," I say.

"Two of centipede's labs have been destroyed. But they keep popping back up. Now they have at least three of these guys. Maybe more," Coulson says.

"Who'd they break out?" May asks.

"Edison Po. Former Marine. Expert in tactics and rapid response," Coulson says. "He feel off the grid in '08, reappeared 18 months ago at a diner in Boston," Coulson says.

"Where he stabbed a friend's eyes out," Ward says.

"With a steak knife. Then he finished his meal," Coulson says.

"That's funny. Po doesn't look crazy," Skye says. Everyone glances at Skye. "I'm kidding. The guys a walking mug shot," Skye says.

"Which means he shouldn't be too hard to track down. Finding Po and these centipede soldiers is the top of our priority for S.H.I.E.L.D. We'll be running point, but we won't be working alone," Coulson says.

"What team did HQ send for backup?" Ward asks.

"Not a team. A person. Someone who can help us fight fire with fire," Coulson replies.

"Somebody we worked with before?" Skye asks.

"Not exactly," Coulson says.

* * *

Scene change.

"It's not a good idea. At all. The guy was a ticking time bomb. Literally," Ward says.

"HQ wouldn't have sent him if he was still combustible. They must've found a way to stabilize him somehow," Fitz says.

"They stabilize his attitude? 'Cause he was pretty hostile in Union Station," Ward says.

"Well, it's not like we haven't opened up our doors to other people. People with questionable track records, and people from another earth," Jemma says.

"Not cool. But true. And don't worry about Mike. He's a good guy," Skye says.

"Who's been in the Centipede program," Jemma says.

"Exactly. He can give us some super-power backup," Skye says.

"Yeah," Jemma says.

"Just saying, this could easily go sideways. I mean, last time we saw this guy, he was a raging, homicidal maniac…," Ward says. Mike and Coulson enter the room, from the doorway behind Ward. There is silence. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ward says. Skye and me nod.

"Mr. Peterson, this is agent Grant Ward," Coulson says, pointing to Ward. Ward turns around to look at them. "He's the man who shot you at Union Station," Coulson says. "Fitz-Simmons designed the weapon he used," Coulson says. Fitz and Simmons wave. "Agent Oliver Queen, the guy you bashed into a wall," Coulson says pointing.

"Any hard feelings?" Mike asks.

"Not as long as you don't try anything like that again," I say. "I've had a lot worse."

"And I think you remember….," Coulson says.

"Kidnapped victim," Skye says. Mike chuckles.

"You joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, turns out, guys in suits, not so bad," Skye says.

"Look, I know Union Station could've gone another way. Another team might not let me out of there alive. I owe you. All of you," Mike says.

"That's bygones. And water under a distant bridge. Far away. How's your son?" Skye says.

"He's still with my sister. He thinks I'm working construction, but he's good. Happy," Mike says.

"Lying to your child is difficult but, somethings it's the only way to keep them safe," I say. Mike nods.

"So, what do we have?" Coulson asks.

"Not much on Po. I checked his previous known addresses and old military contracts are come up empty," Skye says.

"We've been looking for where Po might be on the outside. Let's look at his life on the inside. At the prison. See if that gets any leads. Anything on the Centipede soldiers?" Coulson says.

"We found facial recog match on one of them," Jemma says. She presses a button and the man and all the info we have on him appears on screen.

"Names Brain Hayward. Stationed in Afghanistan for three years, then fell off the radar when he got back," I say.

"Only living relative, his sister, Laura. A sophomore at the university of Ohio," Skye says.

"She's our best shot at finding Hayward," Coulson says. Coulson turns to Ward. "You and I will talk to her. Have May set a course for Cleveland," Coulson says.

* * *

Scene change.

"I think it's quite smart," Jemma says.

"How does it feel?" Fitz asks.

"It feels good. Comfortable," Mike says. Mike flexes in his new suit.

"Having powers is cheating. But the suits pretty cool," Ward says. I roll my eyes.

"It's perfect for an array of tactical missions," Fitz says.

"Yeah. Also measures your heart rate, systolic pressures and glucose levels," Jemma says.

"All while providing state of the art ballistics protection," Fitz says.

"Yeah," Jemma says.

"Thanks," Mike says.

"Oh! No, thank you," Jemma says.

"We've never been so proud," Fitz says.

"Hayward's cell phone has been traced to an abandoned factory about eighty miles from here," Coulson says as he, May and Skye walk down the stairs.

"Probably centipede's new lab," Ward says.

"Certainly been there M.O. We destroy a factory, they set up another, putting us back to square one. This time I want answers," Coulson says.

"It means we go in quiet. Do minimal damage to the factory and the people inside," May says. Coulson turns to May and Ward.

"Ward, May, you'll go in through the west entrance," Coulson says. Coulson turns to me and Mike. "Mr. Peterson, Oliver and I will enter through the loading dock," Coulson says. Coulson looks at Skye, Jemma and Fitz. "You'll run the back end from outside," Coulson says.

"We are doing this just us? We've been playing Whack-A-Mole with these guys since Ward first picked me out of my van. Shouldn't Big S.H.I.E.L.D. be sending backup?" Skye asks.

"Trust me they already did," Coulson says.

"Let's move," May says.

"No pressure," Fitz says.

* * *

Scene change.

Coulson, Mike, and me walk across the room seeing only cargo ship boxes. "We alone here?" Coulson asks.

"It appears so," Jemma replies over the comms. "The only heat signatures we are picking up."

"But there's a weird electronic signal. I'm trying to isolate it," Skye adds over the comms.

"This place looks emptied out. Think were too late?" Ward asks over the comms.

"Fitz, dial Hayward's number. Find out," Coulson says.

We hear phone rings coming from inside one of the Cargo ship boxes. I slot an arrow in my bow and aim it at the cargo ship box as we approach. The door is pushed open causing the door to fly off its hinges at inhuman speeds. We duck under it. We see Brian Hayward walk out of the cargo ship box.

"Ah, sir, you got company!" Fitz says over the comms.

"Yeah, we do," Coulson says.

Hayward then grab the spot where the door used to be on the cargo ship box and pulls it towards us. Causing it to fly at us. Mike uses his strength to stop the door, from hitting Coulson and me.

Hayward walks towards the three of us and Coulson pulls out his night-night gun and fires it, rendering Hayward unconscious. Or so we thought, a few seconds later he gets up.

I look to see a soldier with centipede on his arm.

"Usually packs a bigger punch," Coulson says, referring to Hayward.

"Yeah, I remember," Mike says.

I charge at the soldier I'm facing while Mike charges at Hayward.

I fire an arrow at the feet of the soldier, remembering it worked on a super soldier once. But this Super Soldier kept running, nonetheless. I whack him in the face with my bow. But shows no harms to him, and he retaliates by punching me knocking me backwards. I skid to a stop on the ground and then I fire two arrows at the super soldier's shoulder. The arrows send electric waves through him. He pulls out the arrows.

I hear a scream and I look over, to see Mike getting stabbed in the stomach. I see a vision. I see my mum stand up, behind Slade who's in his armor. Me and Thea beg from Slade not to do it. "You possess true courage. I'm sorry….," Slade says. Before he stabs my mum in the stomach. "That your son, didn't possess the same quality," Slade says. Slade then pulls the blade out.

I break out of my vision and then turn back to the super soldier I was fighting. I slot an arrow in my bow and then I fire, and do it repeatedly until I run out of arrows. By the time I had finished, the super solider had over a dozen. The Super-soldier tries to get up, but I rush over and hit him in the head with my bow, again and again, and again.

Melinda May rushes over, and restrains me. I struggle against her. I then stop, as I look at the dead super-soldier and my eyes widen. I drop my bow. "What have I done?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm standing in the room with the entire team and Mike. "What happened back there?" Phil asks.

"I saw a vision, from the staff. I snapped," I explain.

"What did you see?" May asks.

"Mike, this is personal, so can you please leave," I say. Mike left the room. "There's a lot of previous events that led up to the moment I saw and it won't really make sense, unless I explain it all," I say. They nod. I exhale and turn away from the team. "Over a decade ago, I was a billionaire playboy. I went with my father on his yacht, with my girlfriend's sister, Sara Lance. We did some things we shouldn't have and then the yacht sunk and I watched Sara get washed out to sea. My father and his bodyguard found me and pulled me on their life raft. After a few days, my father found out that there wasn't enough food and water for the three of us, so he shot the bodyguard. Told me to right his wrongs, and survive before shooting himself in the head," I say. I gulp. "I made it to an island called, Lian Yu. It's Mandarin, for purgatory. On that island, I made friends, Slade Wilson and Shado. We helped each other survive. But these men came to the island, in search of a drug, called Mirakuru, miracle. Made by the Japanese in world War II and was transported by a submarine but got hit by heavy fire, and it ran aground on Lian Yu," I say. "The men after the serum, bombed were we lived, causing half of Slade's face to be light on fire and I was kidnapped by the men and taken aboard their ship, were I found out that they rescued Sara, and she had been there for over a year. After some complications, Sara and me escaped, with Slade and Shado. The burns Slade had was killing him, and there was only one thing that could save him. Mirakuru. We found him and gave it to him. When we injected him, we fought he was dead. The men found us, stole the Mirakuru, and took us further out in the woods. Ivo, there leader, put Sara and Shado, in front of me, and he gave me the choice, the choice between Sara and Shado, but if I didn't choose he would shoot them both in the head. Ivo put the gun in front of Sara's head and I jumped in front of her. Ivo, moved his gun to Shado and shot her in the head. Slade, ran over, and found Shado and promised that whoever did this would pay. I was about to tell him what happened when Sara talked me out of it. Telling me that the Mirakuru could have affected his mind, and made him crazy. Later on, he found out the truth himself, and he hated me, wanted to kill me. We invaded the ship, which Slade had taken over and a friend bombed the side, and Sara was pulled through the hole the explosion made. Slade encouraged me into stabbing him in the eye, and letting his body wash out into the ocean. Five years later, he came back, to ruin my life, I rebuilt in my home, Starling City. But what I saw, in my vision, was Slade stabbing my mother in the heart in front of me and my sister Thea."

I exhale again before turning around to see the whole team. "And then, he unleashed an army of Mirakuru soldiers on Starling. My team, the league of assassins, and the cops helped me cure the soldiers and save my city," I explain.

The entire room went quiet. "Can I be excused?" I ask. Coulson can only nod.

* * *

Scene change.

I hear a knock on the door. "You can come in," I say.

Jemma opens the door. "Hey," she says.

"Hey, Jem," I greet. "Is there something you want help with?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were handling everything," Jemma says.

"I'm fine, really," I reply.

"What you did to that man says otherwise," Jemma says. I look at the ground.

"I can't imagine what you all must think of me," I say. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Fitz and Skye ears dropping.

"I think, that your resilient, strong, compassionate, selfless," Jemma says.

"I'm not. Barry, Kara, and now you, think you see some sort of light inside of me. But I'm not the man you think I am," I say. "I'm just damaged." I then turn to the door where Fitz and Skye are ears dropping. "You need anything, or are you just going to keep standing there?"

"M-mike's son has been kidnapped," Fitz says, with a stutter.

"Also, Coulson thinks it'd be best if you stay off this mission," Skye says to me. I nod.

"Go," I say.

* * *

**Alright, what do you think of that chapter? Please, give me feedback. Also, for my other story, Killer Frost and Deathstroke: Winter Soldier, I'm not sure how or if I should continue. What do you think? Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
